Talent
by xFireChickx
Summary: raimundo and kimiko hate eachother. their friends go along the same lines. what will one talent show do to them? raixkim, oocxoc, ocxoc. used to be called "what a talent show can do"
1. Keep On Dancing

**This is my second Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. I thought about this when I fell asleep with my mp3 still on. Yes, it is a musical. If you don't like that, then 'Beat It.' It's sorta like a high school musical, only, well, different. Point is, Kimiko and Raimundo hate eachother. Their friends go along the same lines. If you wanna know their friends, then visit 'The Soc And The Greaser,' by me. I'm not gonna waste my time on explaining them to you. Anyway, they hate eachother, and have been competing in the talent show as singers. What happens when they are forced to work together? Read and find out.**

**All the songs that will be in this story will be on youtube, so you can listen while you read.**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Keep on Dancing' by No Doubt.**

**Kimiko's POV**

Finally, my time to shine.

I have been waiting in line for the talent show for over a half-hour. Every fricken year Raimundo and I tie for first place. This year, I'm taking home the gold.

"Next!" called the music teacher, Ms. Shanning. She was just a grumpy old lady that still believed in all that classical junk. Did I say junk? I ment crap. I swear, last year, she got up on stage and started playing Mozart. Everyone, even the principal feel asleep before the show started.

I got up on stage, and handed the assistant a C.D. with the song I would be singing to.

Ms. Shanning, who was slouching in her seat, looking bored, sat up straighter, looking forward to my try-out.

"Well Miss Tohomiko," she said, "what will you be singing for me this year?" For a grumpy old lady, she loved me. Unfortunately, she loved Raimundo too. But for now, I put him out of my mind.

I smiled, and said, "This year, I'll be singing 'Keep On Dancing'."

Her assistant, which also happened to be one of my best friends, Judy, gave me a thumbs-up, and started the music.

A couple of beats, then I started to sing.

_"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason._

_But your love keeps coming like a thunder bolt._

_Come here a little closer._

_'Cause I wanna see you baby real close up._

_Get over here._

_You got me feeling hella good._

_So lets just keep on dancin'._

_You hold me like you should._

_So I'm gonna keep on dancin'._

_A performance deserving of standing ovations._

_And who would of thought it'd be the two of us._

_I didn't think it was ever gonna happen._

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming._

_'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up._

_You've got me feeling hella good._

_So lets just keep on dancing._

_You hold me like you should._

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing._

_You've got me feeling hella good._

_So lets just keep on dancing._

_You hold me like you should._

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing._

_Ooh yeah yeah._

_Ooh yeah yeah._

_You've got me feeling hella good._

_So lets just keep on dancing._

_You hold me like you should._

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing._

_You've got me feeling hella good. _

_So lets just keep on dancing._

_You hold me like you should._

_So I'm gonna keep on dancing._

_Keep on dancing. _

_Keep on dancing._

I finished the song, panting slightly.

Ms. Shanning was looking pretty thoughtful. I guess it was because it was pretty fast compared to the music she likes listening to.

"So," I said, "how'd I do?"

She looked at me for a second, and said, "Well Miss Tohomiko, for the seventh year in a row, you made it in.

"Yes!" I yelled as I punched the air. "By the way," I said, calming down a bit, "do you know who will be closing up the show this year?"

"Well that depends," she said carefully.

"Depends on what?" 'Please don't let it be Raimundo. Please don't let it be Raimundo.'

"Depends on whether Raimundo decides to show up this year."

Now that one took me by surprise. "Raimundo hasn't shown up yet?"

"No. And if he doesn't show up soon, then he won't be in the show at all."

I think my heart just exploded. I ran up on stage to tell Judy, although she probably already knows.

"Judy! Judy!"

She turned around and stared at me. Usually, she's the one yelling my name like a crazy weirdo.

"Raimundo might not come this year! Raimundo might not come this year! I finally will be able to take home the trophy!"

"Chill, girl! I'm right here! Besides, I already know. I've been watching the new talent all day, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm just so excited that I might be able to win this year!"

Someone, who was not either me, nor Judy laughed. It was Raimundo.

"What's so funny?" I spat at him.

"Nothing," he said in that oh so annoying, sing-song voice. "Just that you think that you're going to win this year."

**Okay, not much of an ending. But the next chapter WILL be better. So I've got nothing to say right now, so review. Check you later!**


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

**I can't believe I only got 2 reviews! I guess I'm just losing my touch. Anyway, to the people that actually reviewed...**

**Yemi Hikari- I've seen plenty of fanfics that use exact lyrics to songs, so I'm not all that worried to be honest. Thanks for the kind words.**

**xiaolinwind- Glad you liked it. Enjoy!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'The Way You Make Me Feel' by Michael Jackson.**

**Kimiko's POV**

I glared at him. Did I mention that I really hate this guy? Well I do.

"For your information, I got 1st place for the past seven years," I said, trying to stay calm.

He scoffed. "But you always tie with me," he pointed out.

I shot him a look of pure venom.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go try-out." He pulled out a C.D. from his pocket, and walked away.

I wanted to go back outside to enjoy the rest of lunch, but I really wanted to know if I could close up the show this year.

'Oh well,' I thought. I took a seat in the far back of the theater, and stared at the stage. Raimundo saw me back there, and smirked. I frowned. I was determined not to make him think that even I had liked his singing.

"The song I'm about to sing, is The Way You Make Me Feel." He looked at me in the back, and smirked again. "This one goes to someone that's here, because she knows I'm an awesome singer." Knowing he meant me, I rolled my eyes.

Judy rolled her eyes too. But I knew she didn't mean it, she liked to hear him sing. She started the music.

_"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on._

_You give me fever like I've never, ever known._

_You're just a product of loveliness._

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress._

_I feel your fever from miles around._

_I'll pick you up in my car._

_And we'll paint the town._

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice._

_That you're the one for me._

_The way you make me feel._

_You really turn me on._

_You knock me off my feet._

_My lonely days are gone._

_I like this feelin' you're givin' me._

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy._

_Oh, I'll be workin' from nine 'till five._

_To buy you things to keep you by my side._

_I never felt so in love before._

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more._

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied._

_'Cause you're the one for me._

_The way you make me feel._

_You really turn me on._

_You knock me off my feet now, Baby!_

_My lonely days are gone._

_A-acha-acha._

_Acha-ooh!_

_Go on girl!_

_Go on!_

_Aaow!_

_Go on girl!_

_I never felt so in love before._

_Promise baby you'll love me forever more._

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied._

_'Cause you're the one for me._

_The way you make me feel._

_You really turn me on._

_You knock me off my feet now, Baby!_

_My lonely days are gone._

_Ain't nobody's buisness._

_Ain't nobody's buisness._

_Ain't nobody's buisness._

_Ain't nobody's buisness but mine and my baby._

_Hee, hee!_

_Hee, hee!_

_Ooh!_

_Give to to me._

_Give me some time._

_Come on be my girl._

_I wanna blow your mind._

_Ain't nobody's buisness._

_Ain't nobody's buisness but mine and my baby's._

_Go on girl!_

_Aaow!_

_Hee' hee!_

_Ooh!_

_Chika-chika!_

_Chika-chika-chika!_

_Go on girl!_

_Hee, hee!_

_Hee, hee, hee!_

_Give it to me._

_Give me some time._

_Come on be my girl._

_I wanna blow your mind._

_Ain't nobody's buisness._

_Ain't nobody's buisness but mine and my baby's._

_Go on girl!_

_Aaow!_

_You really turn me on._

_You knock me off my feet now, Baby._

_Hee!_

_My lonely days are gone._

_A-acha-acha!_

_Acha-ooh!"_

The song ended, and Ms. Shanning applauded. Man, is that woman loud.

"Bravo!"

He took a bow, and looked at me cockily, as if he were waiting for my reaction. I started to pretend I was throwing up.

Ms. Shanning called him over, telling him he made it in, but there was more.

I rushed to where they were, he can't get to close up the show, he just can't!

"So who's gonna close up the show this year?" he asked before I even got there.

"Well," she said, "I have a few more try-outs scheduled. I need to see them before I can be sure."

"Like who?" I wasn't one to kiss-up, but I really wanted to close up the show this year.

She looked down at the clipboard she was holding, then said, "Well, my assistant over there, Judy, wants to try-out this year. Then there's Mr. Jake Long, who will be showing up momentarily. Ryan Conway will be coming as well. Robin Bird from the band that plays at the dances will also be showing up. Then, there's Mr. Jack Spicer.

That one took us both by surprise.

"Spicer wants to try-out?" we said in unison.

"Yes," she said miserably. "But I hope he has something other than singing."

I shrugged my shoulders, and left. While I was walking back, I thought about the information I was just given. Judy probably wants to show off some of her choreography, and maybe sing. Or maybe playing keyboard and singing.

Jake Long. He was one of Raimundo's jerk friends. Judy hated him more than anything on the planet, which was really saying something, she hated practically everything! I wonder how she would react if they had to share the stage. I don't know what Jake is even talented at anyway. I know that he is an awesome drummer. But I doubt thats all he's going to do.

Ryan Conway, another one of Raimundo's jerk friends. I don't know much about him. I do know that he's the goth in their group. He can play bass, but he never bothers to be part of anything. He looks a bit like Raimundo, but shorter, with brown eyes, and only wears orange and black. Almost completely the opposite of one of my best friends, Robin.

It was true that Robin was also a goth, and that she was told that she and Ryan would make a cute couple. But she had absolutely nothing to do with him. She wore purple and black, with extremely short black hair blown off to the side. Sort of like Rihanna's, except that Robin's was streaked with purple. One thing she absolutely hated, was being called 'doll,' she practically explodes when someone does. She is in a popular band called 'The Black Dragons.' She played guitar, DJed a little bit, the lead singer, and she wrote the songs. Since she, nor any other members of the band took part in the dances, they were in charge of entertainment.

Jack Spicer. Now that was a surprise. Spicer was the geek here. He didn't have any talent except annoying people, and science. But that was pretty much it. Out of classes, he hit on the girls, and failing hopelessly.

If all of them pass try-outs, then this is going to be the craziest talent show we're probably ever going to see.

**Wierd, eh? Anyway, in the song, if you listened to it, you would notice I didn't put the back-up singers in. It's because he's all by himself up there! Did I describe the characters well enough? And yes to those that guessed it, Jake Long is from 'American Dragon.' He's a bit ooc, but I couldn't think of anyone else. I already have what the characters are going to sing for the try-outs, but beyond that, if anyone would like to suggest a small plot, and a song to go with it, review. It might end up in here! Thats enough for now. Ciao for now!**

**-xFireChickx out**


	3. Skater Boy

**Hey people! Okay, to all my faithful reviewers...**

**xioalinwind- Thanks for the support! I could really use it later on!**

**amanda- Actually, no he's not going to sing his own theme song. I thought about it, but then I thought, Nah! Sorry.**

**Anyway, this next chapter takes place later that day. It will be from Robin's POV. Coincidentally (cough, not, cough) she and Ryan are trying out at the same time. Just for the record, I forgot to mention that Ryan wears his cap backwards with some of his brown hair sticking out from the front. And he can be a real dork.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Skater Boy,' by Avril Lavgne.**

**Robin's POV (what did I tell ya? sorry, shutting up now)**

I'm walking to the theater, C.D. in my pocket, guitar slung over my shoulder, ready for my try-out for the talent show. Weird thing is Ryan Conway was following me.

There was once a rumor going around that he liked me. Gross. I mean, sure he's kinda cute, and the new kid, but his best friends were Raimundo and Jake. What's the bet that he's not a jerk like them? About 99 to 1.

My band, who found out that he plays bass, want me to use that to my advantage for him to join. No way, I had said. If he wants to join, he can audition just like everyone else.

Anyway, he was following me to the theater, and it was seriously creeping me out. No one had bothered to mention that he was a stalker.

Finally, I turned around to face him. I expected him to stop in his tracks, but he walked right passed me, and through the doors that led to the theater. Raising my eyebrow, I followed him.

I don't have a clue to where he went, but I walked directly to Ms. Shanning. I heard footsteps behind me, and realized that Ryan was following me again.

Shrugging off the feeling that he was stalking me, I notified her that I was here, and took my place on stage. Giving Judy the C.D. I said, "I will be singing, 'Skater Boy.'

I held my guitar, and waited until Judy gave me the thumbs-up. There was a drum roll, and I started to play. A few beats and...

_"He was a boy._

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends._

_Stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy._

_She said see you later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face._

_But her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now._

_She sits at home._

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on the T.V._

_And guess who she sees._

_Skater boy rockin' on M.T.V._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along._

_Stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy._

_She said see you later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star._

_Slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy._

_She said see you later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star._

_Slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

There were a few more beats like the first on my guitar.I noticed that along with Ms. Shanning, Ryan was also sitting and watching me. 'What's he doing here?' I thought. There was no time to ponder that question, because I had to sing again.

_"Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how this story ends._

_Too _bad_ that you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy._

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock eachother's world!"_

I stretched the last word so that it lingered a few more seconds.

_"I'm with the skater boy._

_I said see you later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio._

_Singing the song we wrote._

_About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy._

_I said see you later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio._

_Singing the song we wrote._

_About a girl you used to know."_

The song had ended, but I still had the notes on my guitar for about three more seconds, then I cut it off.

Ms. Shanning applauded. I took a bow. When I came back up, Ryan was grinning at me.

"Well Miss Bird," Ms. Shanning addressed me, "you have made it passed try-outs."

I smiled. Part of it was because she likes to speak so formally. I always thought it was kinda funny.

"Though may I ask one thing?" There she goes again.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"You have always been a great musician, have you not?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but-"

"And a modest one at that," she smiled. "But why is this your first time auditioning?"

That's a weird question.

"Why haven't you auditioned for years like you friend Miss Kimiko?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again. "I guess I've just been busy with the band. We're still looking for someone who can looking for bass." Even as I said it, I wish I hadn't. I felt Ryan's eyes burning a hole on the back of my head.

"Oh well," she said, oblivious to how I felt uncomfortable with Ryan staring at me like that. "You are free to go, or stay and watch Mr. Conway's audition."

I was going to leave, but Ryan caught hold of my arm, and whispered, "Stay. I want to talk to you."

'And the weird just keeps on coming,' I thought. 'Oh well. It's either this or have him hunting me down all day.' I took a seat a little ways away from Ms. Shanning. 'This should be good.'

He didn't have an instrument with him, but he looked confident as he handed Judy the C.D.

**What did ya think? Now that I have an entire week off of school, I am so focused on updating a lot faster. Like I said before, if anyone likes a song that they want to have shown, send me the title, artist, and a small situation that would fit it. Right now I'm gonna get started on the next chapter. Ciao 4 now!**


	4. Leave It Up To Me

**Hello to all my beloved fans! (all you can hear are crickets chirping) Ha ha. Very funny. Let's all laugh at the narrator. Yeah, real mature.**

**To my reviewer(s)...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Wish granted. I wrote another chapter. (no duh. why else would you be reading this?)**

**dragon of spirits- Of course they're destined for each other. How else would it be? Sorry if you don't like musicals, you can skip the song parts if you want, and it will still make sense.**

**This chapter will still be in Robin's POV, and you will see what Ryan will be using for his try-out. Do you think this suits him? He is a bit of a wild guy, this song reminded me of him. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Leave It Up To Me,' by Aaron Carter.**

**Robin's POV**

Ryan stood up on stage, put on his cap (he didn't have it on when he came in) and turned it so the bill was facing backwards. It was his usual style. Girls said that he looked really cute with it on, I guess he's not bad looking, but not the hottest guy in the world.

Ms. Shanning usually doesn't let anyone wear hats indoors, but I guess she figured that it went with the song he was performing to.

Maybe it was because he was still new, but he didn't say what he was going to do.

Ms. Shanning must have noticed this, because she cleared her throat loudly, and said, "Mr. Conway, when you audition for me, I wish for you to tell me what you are doing." There goes that stupid formal talk again.

He looked surprised, but he calmly said, "Break-dancing and singing."

I was shocked. Even more of a reason to have him join 'The Black Dragons.' We could really use someone who can sing and dance. Especially break-dance.

"I mean," she said again, "what is the name of the song?"

"Oh." He smacked his forehead with his palm. "It's called, 'Leave It Up To Me.'"

Ms. Shanning gave Judy a nod as she started the music. At first it started sounding kind of alien, but then his voice echoed throughout the theater-

_"It's the kids, baby."_

And it didn't sound bad at all.

_"It's the kids, baby._

_It's the kids c'mon._

_It's the kids, baby._

_It's the kids, baby._

_And you know I'm coming through._

_It's the kids, baby._

_It's the kids, baby._

_It's the kids c'mon._

_It's the kids, baby._

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Leave it to the kids grown-ups own up._

_Even when they mess up._

_Acting like it's all sewn up._

_Mom and dad think we need to have a talk._

_Let the kids rule the world._

_Boys and girls, you can't blame us for Nada._

_You taught us to follow orders._

_'Cause I'm the baby, d__one da da._

_Monkey see, ah ah, monkey do no more._

_The puck stops here, what's the score?_

_We might start a play fight just to imitate you._

_Don't feel silly, now shame on you._

_Don't start to cry, no I don't blame you._

_After all you're just a grown-up, what'cha gonna do?_

_Yo, it's the kids._

_Keep it locked up._

_Got to heat it up._

_Heat it up._

_What's the deal?_

_What do you want?_

_Got to give it up._

_Give it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_How's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_I can do it if I speed it up._

_Speed it up._

_What, what?_

_Set it off._

_Gonna live it up._

_Live it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_And how's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_When grown-ups go A.W.O.L._

_Nothings gonna fall. _

_Here come the young ones, the baby crime busters._

_Big people listen up, relax now._

_We're equal._

_And if the money's right, then we might make a sequel._

_Do I hear a please?_

_I love it when you beg me._

_I need a bribe now just to move me a light speed._

_And I might fit you in if you make way."_

He did a back-flip while a sort of DJ ed voice said, _"So let me talk to my people, we could save the day."_

_"Yo, it's the kids._

_Keep it locked up._

_Gotta heat it up._

_Heat it up._

_What's the deal?_

_What you want._

_Got to give it up._

_Give it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_How's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_I can do it if I speed it up._

_Speed it up._

_What, what?_

_Set it off._

_Gonna live it up._

_Live it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_And how's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Hoo, hoo._

_Ow, ow._

_Hoo._

_Ow, ow._

_Hoo, hoo._

_Ow, ow._

_Hoo._

_Now what'cha gonna do?_

_Mom and dad, they'll be gettin' on my nerves._

_Workin' them, workin' them, is that what I deserve?_

_But after many days, hey._

_I want them back._

_Tell me who's gonna bake my cake and all that._

_Who's gonna suffer from my practical jokes?_

_And listen when I moan._

_Hey, it's gotta be my folks._

_And who's gonna wake me up, ready for the flight?_

_And who's gonna tell me every thing's alright?_

_But wait a minute, that sounded so soft._

_That wont impress a hot chick like Lara Croft._

_Don't play me out, 'cause I'll switch you off._

_You'll be too old for too long._

_Singing the same song._

_If you're old enough to vote, then it's time to sit down._

_It's all about the homies taking the crown._

_So if you're too young to vote, here's your chance to have a say._

_C'mon everybody, help me save the day._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_Keep it locked up._

_Gotta heat it up._

_Heat it up._

_What's the deal?_

_What you want._

_Gotta give it up._

_Give it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_How's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_I can do it if I speed it up._

_Speed it up._

_What, what?_

_Set it off._

_Gonna live it up._

_Live it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_And how's that?_

_Leave it up._

_Leave it up to me._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_Keep it locked up._

_Gotta heat it up._

_Heat it up._

_What's the deal?_

_What you want._

_Gotta give it up._

_Give it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_How's that?_

_Leave it up. _

_Leave it up to me._

_Yo, it's the kids._

_I can do it if I speed it up._

_Speed it up._

_What, what?_

_Set it off._

_Gonna live it up._

_Live it up._

_Make way._

_Put it on._

_Gonna hook it up._

_Hook it up._

_And how's that?_

_Leave it up. _

_Leave it up to me."_

Ryan ended it standing up, facing the left, and crossing his arms with a smirk plastered across his face. Panting slightly, he turned to Ms. Shanning, and asked, "How'd I do?"

She just stared at him, blankly, as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"Umm, Ms. Shanning," I said, "are you okay?"

She blinked, then stared at me. The look in her eyes were really creepy.

She turned back around, not staring at either one of us.

"Mr. Conway," she said, not breaking from her trance, "you have made it passed try-outs. Both of you are dismissed."

Knowing better than to stay, Ryan and I left.

Out in the hallway, he asked, "Did a fly go down her throat, or does she liked the audition?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. What was with that stare? Does she do that when she sees something she likes?"

I shrugged. "She never did that to any of my friends or me, and she loves us."

"That's weird. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about finding a bass player for your band. I heard you were holding auditions of your own."

"Yeah," I said carefully. "You think you want to try?"

"Why else would I bring it up?"

This guy was really weird. Guys usually play it smart so they don't get on my bad nerves. But this guy, the new-kid, acted as if he was talking to a little brother. And honestly, I liked this better.

"Good point," I said. "We're having more try-outs at noon in the theater. Think you can make it?"

"Definitely."

We walked off in the seperate directions where our friends are.

I know that Kimiko was going to ask about what happened. Every detail has to be there. Something tells me she won't be happy about what happened after Ryan and I both left.

**You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Counting this A/N, it is 2,402 words long! I'm taking a brake from this story and work on the others. Once again, if anyone has any requests, send me a song, the artist, and a small situation to match. Ciao 4 Now!**


	5. Leave It All To Me

**Hi everyone! You are so lucky that my cousin's computer picked up the internet here in Las Vegas. I wasn't going to update in another week or so. But now that I'm here, to my reviewers...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Since you're the first one to give me a request, I'll try to put in later. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

**xioalinwind- My break is over at last. After the trip I had, and all the boredom I faced, I'm sorry that I ever asked for a break. LOL!**

**In this chapter, it'll be like a real musical. And by that I mean that someone will say something, and everybody will start singing and dancing. I know it's weird, but bear with me. This chapter will be told from Robin's POV. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Leave It All To Me,' by Miranda Cosgrove**

**Robin's POV**

I knew she would be mad, she always was. After she asked what took me so long, she rambled on and on that I should fix Ryan's audition, and have everyone laugh. But hey, I'm fair.

It's a good thing that I have a short attention span. I can never focus on something that I don't want to. I usually walk away until whoever it is gets a clue. Other times, like when I'm in class, I completely zone out, and think about stuff like what's for lunch. Now is one of the times when I can't walk away, so I stood there, and didn't listen to a word.

All I did was stand there, and look at her with a lazy look in my eye. I did have a little voice in the back of my head that told me to pay attention because she was one of my best friends. But an even louder little voice was shouting at the smaller voice to shut-up.

"Robin. Robin. Robin!" Kimiko was yelling at me now. I half-heartedly left my subconscious world, and went back to reality. "Did you listen what I was saying to you?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I really didn't want this right now. "Look. I have to go meet up with the band, tell them I found someone that wants to audition, and then I have to finish this new song I've been writing in math class."

She raised her eyebrow crossed her arms, and said, "Okay, I know you have to meet up with the band, but what's this about a new song?"

I took out a crumpled piece of lined paper from my pocket, and handed it to her.

She unfolded it, and stared at it for a few seconds, then looked back at me. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "I wrote it when Mr. Speelman **(that's my real science teacher) **was going on and on about how opposites attract."

She stared at me again. "You only got this much done?"

"Hey, give me a break. She caught me before I could write anymore."

"Sing it."

Now I'm surprised. "What?"

"You heard me, sing it." She wasn't kidding. **(see if you can guess what she's 'writing.' I do not own this song, or any others) **

"Okay. But just so you know, I always start with the chorus and work it from there. And I'm kind of stuck on it."

"Whatever. I just want to know," she looked at me hard again, "is it a love song?"

She was talking about Ryan. "No."

She stared me down. I hate it when she does that. I gave in. "Okay. Sort of. But it's more of a get up and dance, not a couple thing. Besides, what do you expect, a song on how opposite magnets attract?"

Kimiko dropped her gaze. "Okay, okay, I just wanted to know. Now show me."

_"I know some people say._

_That opposites attract._

_If that's the truth then we._

_We will be together forever._

_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you._

_I've all the time in the world."_

Kimiko smiled at me. "Nice. I liked it. But did you ever think that you need another line to add?"

"That's what I thought," I said. "But already told you, I'm stuck."

"Oh well," she said. "You've got an awesome band to help you out." She grinned evilly. "And, you've got Ryan." She said his name as if she was saying that he was my boyfriend.

I turned around, and she ran ten feet away from me. Smart girl. "Shut-up!" I chased her around a bit, until I caught her, and put her in a head-lock.

"Take it back," I said.

"Okay, okay," she grunted. "I take it back." I let go, and she jumped a few feet away from me. "You wanna go to the mall later?"

I swear, other than Judy, she is the weirdest person I know. I was just putting her in a head-lock, and then she asks if I want to go to the mall. Is that normal?

"Sure."

A couple of boys that I've never met in my life walked over to me, and started flirting! Normal girls would be shocked, but I was used to strange boys talking to me. It was weird, but you get used to it. When you're the lead singer to the most awesome band in the city, you learn to get used to weird stuff like this.

They went away after a few minutes, and Kimiko looked at me oddly.

"What?" That stare is even more chilling than the one that she uses to get stuff out of me.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "No offense, but you never act like some spoiled brat that we call the 'populars,' but more guys like you than anyone else put together. Then all the teachers like you when you're not the smartest one in class, again, no offense. Anyone can count on you for anything. And, you're the leader of an awesome band. It's like you've got the world in the palm of your hand."

I raised my eyebrow. I never thought about it before because, well, no one ever brought it up.

"It may look that way, but it's rough all over. But that's no reason to stop trusting me. You just have to leave it all to me."

_"I know, you see._

_Somehow the world will change to me._

_And be so wonderful." _No one was listening, so she jumped up on the nearest lunch table, and continued.

_"Live life, breath air._

_I know somehow we're gonna get there._

_And feel so wonderful._

_I will make you change your mind._

_These things happen all the time._

_And it's all real._

_I'm telling you just how I feel._

_So wake up the members of my nation." _She gestured to everybody watching.

_"It's your time to be._

_There's no chance unless you take one._

_And the time to see the brighter side of every situation._

_Some things are meant to be._

_So give me your best and leave the rest to me._

_I know, it's time._

_To raise the hand that draws the line._

_And be so wonderful._

_Golden sunshine._

_I know somehow it's gonna be mine._

_And feel so wonderful._

_Show me what you can become._

_There's a dream in everyone._

_And it's all real._

_I'm telling you just how I feel._

_So wake up the members of my nation._

_It's your time to be._

_There's no chance unless you take one._

_And to see the brighter side of every situation._

_Some things are meant to be._

_So give me your best and leave the rest to me._

_Leave it all to me._

_So make it right."_

Everyone sang, _"Maybe you're right."_

_"And see it through._

_You know you won't be free._

_Until you..._

_Wake up the members of my nation!_

_It's your time to be._

_There's no chance unless you take one._

_And the time to see the brighter side of every situation._

_Some things are meant to be._

_So give me your best and leave the rest to me._

_Leave it all to me."_

_"Leave it all to me,"_ everyone joined her.

_"Leave it all to me._

_Just leave it all to me."_

**So, how'd I do? You're probably thinking that it could have been better, I think so too. But I still want to hear from my reviewers, just so I know you haven't died on me. I might be able to update in the next couple days, or maybe sometime later next week. Whenever it is, I'll update eventually. So review. I gotta go right now. I promised my cousin that I'd play a game of 'Spoons' with her. Later!**

**-xFireChickx out!**


	6. Beautiful Soul

**Hello? Anybody here? Hello? So no one wants to hear that I got the next chapter? (people come flooding over) I thought you might. Okay, so to my reviewer(s)...**

**xiaolinwind- No worries. You're the only one who reviewed. That's weird, I thought I'd get tons of reviews saying they know what the song she's 'writing.' Don't worry about it though, besides I'm not giving it away until she 'finishes' it. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!**

**This chapter is going to be in Judy's POV. You're going to find out why she hates Jake so much. Enjoy!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Beautiful Soul,' By Jesse McCartney**

**Judy's POV**

'Finally,' I thought as the last person left the theater, feeling disappointed, and leaving me a little deaf from their 'singing.'

Just as I was about to tell Ms. Shanning that I'm ready for my audition, guess who came in. Jake Long. Of all the times he decides to show up for something he picks now.

He flashed me a grin that said, 'Hey, baby. How's it going?' What's worse is that then he walked over and then actually said it.

'Why did I get this job?' I thought to myself hopelessly. 'Oh, that's right.'

Flashback

I'd just got out of detention for turning the principal's wig blue and green. Long story, don't ask.

Anyway, the teachers finally finished their lecture about how they don't take this sort of behavior, blah, blah, blah; if it weren't for the fact that I'm a good musician they would have kicked me out, blah, blah, blah. I pretty much zoned-out after that.

Then, the super-intendant told me that if I don't get a job here at school to pay off all the trouble I caused, I am kicked out. So it was either being Ms. Shanning's assistant for a year, or picking up trash year-round.

End Flashback

People say he likes me. That's not just a rumor, he actually asks me out. But every time I tell him the same thing. 'Get the heck away from me before I beat you senseless.' But no matter what I do, no matter what threats I make, he just wont give up.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him for making kindergarten through fifth grade a personal hell. As if six years of hair pulling, throwing basketballs at me, 'accidently' spilling paint on me, I would instantly forgive and forget. But for some reason, he did when we got to junior high.

I scowled at him. He didn't notice because he had already walked away to get the microphone. He left a CD on the stereo that I'd been working all day. 'Beautiful Soul' is what is written on it with his messy handwriting. Right then, I hoped to God that it's not about me.

Without having a choice, I put it in the stereo, and waited for a thumbs-up from Jake.

"Here's a slow one called 'Beautiful Soul.'" He turned around and winked at me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned it on, expecting some kind of idiotic hip-hop dance number he did himself. Boy was I wrong.

The song was slow and, well, nice. He didn't have such a bad voice after all.

Because he's facing the other way, I'm able to listen and enjoy without him noticing.

_"I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I wont let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know that you, are something special._

_To you, I'd be, always be faithful._

_I want, to be, what you always needed._

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I wont let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Your beautiful soul._

_Yeah._

_You might, need time, to think it over._

_But I'm, just fine, moving forward._

_I'll ease, your mind._

_If you give me the chance._

_I will never make you cry._

_C'mon, let's try._

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I wont let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul."_

There was a small guitar solo, and it played along while he sang. And it sounded cool.

_"Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time._

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too._

_There is nothing left to hide._

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I wont let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your soul._

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_O-o-oh._

_Beautiful soul, yeah._

_O-o-oh, yeah._

_Your beautiful soul._

_Yeah."_

The song ended, but I was still in my dream-state, hearing him sing just caught me by surprise. Who knew he was sweet enough to write a song for me?

He must have seen me, because he started calling my name as I shook out of my imaginary world.

"What, what?" was all I could say.

He grinned at me, and I felt my knees start shaking, and the room temperature seemed to go up 20 degrees. What is wrong with me?

"So you liked it that much, did you, Judy?"

For some stupid reason, I suddenly liked how he said my name. It sounded, well, musical. But the music stopped and he definitely isn't singing.

I tried to play it cool, and shrugged. "It was alright, Jake." Now hearing his name coming from my own mouth sounded good.

He smirked. "Well I'll just have to stick around and see what's your idea of a good show. It looked like you were ready to try-out when I got here."

I started to feel queasy at the thought of my audition, which I didn't get much practice out of, thinking it would only be Ms. Shanning watching.

Jake took a seat in the row behind Ms. Shanning, and looked up at me expectantly. I gulped.

"Could you excuse me for a second?"

Ms. Shanning nodded.

I bolted out of there, and into the girls' bathroom, which was thankfully, empty. I went to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. After drying my face, and the parts of my hair that got a little wet, I looked up at the mirror. I saw a girl with now slightly wet blond hair, who looks like she just saw a ghost. Who's that girl in the mirror? I turned around, but didn't see anybody. Oh my gosh. What happened to me?

Where's the always calm, cool, and collected- scratch that- cool and collected girl that never gets too excited over nothing? I don't remember her leaving, but whoever I'm staring at in the mirror is not the girl I am. This new girl is hyper-ventilating because she just found out that she likes her sworn enemy since kindergarten. Even if that's the case, I'm not going to let her take over.

Come to think of it, I don't think it's him I like. What I like is that song he sang. No one even said that it was for me. Turns out I still don't like him. I had to say it out loud.

"I don't like Jake Long." I said into the mirror. I felt better. "I do not like Jake Long."

The old me is back. Now I'd better get out there before Ms. Shanning thinks I chickened out.

**That was pretty weird. I didn't even see that coming, and I'm the one writing this story! Review. I don't care if you only skimmed this chapter, I want reviews. Anyway, my dad is gonna steal the computer from me. Later!**


	7. Ironic

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to review! I was out-of-country when I updated last time, and I had huge writer's block. Anyway, that last chapter was so much fun to write. Just showing what Judy is thinking about Jake kept me from getting off the computer until it was all done. To my reviewer(s)...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- I love the support I get from reviewers like you. And I hope that you like this chapter, because I'm just making it up as I go. LOL!**

**Request from xioalinwind,the song in this chapter will be 'Ironic,' by Alanis Morissette**

**On with the story!**

**Judy's POV**

By the time I got back, Ms. Shanning had a sour expression and was tapping her fingers against her clipboard impatiently.

"I'm heeeeeeeeeere!" I yelled waving my arms around. I always have to make an entrance.

"I can see that," Ms. Shanning said pointedly.

I tried to gallop up on stage, but before I could, Jake pulled me off to the side where Ms. Shanning can't hear whatever he wants to say to me.

"What?" I snapped. Haven't already had enough of him for one day?

"I'm taking a guess at saying that you're ready for your audition," he said.

"No duh," I said. "Now cut the crap, what do you want?"

He grinned at me cockily, as if he knew something that I want to know.

"Did you finally cool off because of my hotness?"

I swear, if he honestly thinks that I have a crush on him, then Kimiko has a crush on Raimundo. And come on, what are the chances of that happening? No chance at all!

"Dream on," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I bet I'm in yours."

Where the heck does he pick up those lines? Bubblegum wrappers?

"The only time you're ever in my dreams is when I'm having a bad nightmare."

"Aw, come on. You know you don't mean that."

I was going to give him a bad-mouthed come-back, but Ms. Shanning called out, "Miss Daily, if you're going to audition, I suggest you do it now. You may flirt on your own time."

I swear I just turned redder than Jack Spicer's hair. All Jake did was stand there, trying not to laugh. I bit back a retort I would have given her if my me being at school wasn't at stake.

"I'm going," I called back to her, my voice dripping with venom. "Later, Loser," I said to Jake before climbing up the stage stairs.

I put in the CD that was labeled in my messy handwriting, 'Ironic.'

I grabbed myself a microphone, and went to the center of the stage before the time the music started. This is a song that one of my best friends in the entire world, Robin, wrote for me. This is 'Ironic'."

At first it was only an acoustic guitar playing softly, and then I started to sing.

_"An old man turned ninety-eight._

_He won the lottery, and died the next day._

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay._

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late._

_Isn't it ironic?_

_Don't you think?"_

The song sped up.

_"It's like rain on your wedding day._

_It's a free ride when you've already paid._

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take._

_Who would've thought?_

_It figures." _

The song slowed down to it's original speed again.

_"Mr. Play-it-safe was afraid to fly._

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye._

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight._

_And as the plane crashed down he thought, 'Well isn't this nice?'_

_And isn't it ironic?_

_Don't you think?"_

It sped up again.

_"It's like rain on your wedding day._

_It's a free ride when you've already paid._

_It's the good advice you just didn't take._

_And who would've thought?_

_It figures."_

It didn't slow down all the way, but a little bit.

_"Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you._

_When you think everything's okay, and you think everything's going right._

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when._

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face._

_A traffic jam when you're already late._

_A 'No Smoking' sign on your cigarette break._

_It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife._

_It's meeting the man of my dreams._

_And then meeting his beautiful wife._

_And isn't it ironic?_

_Don't you think?_

_A little too ironic?_

_And yeah I really do think._

_It's like rain on your wedding day._

_It's a free ride when you've already paid._

_It's good advice that you just didn't take._

_And who would've thought?_

_It figures._

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you._

_And life has a funny, funny way of helping you out._

_Helping you out."_

My voice faded out as did the guitar, and I heard an applause from the audience. I took a bow, then saw the pained look on Ms. Shanning's face.

I jumped off the stage, leaving the microphone behind.

"Did I make it?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She didn't seem to hear me, so I said it again a bit louder. "Am I in the show?"

She looked at me stiffly. "You would be."

"What do you mean by 'would be'?"

"Well I'm sorry Miss Daily, but you've gotten into too much trouble that I can't allow any privileges."

"You waited to tell me that now?" I can't believe it! So I've gotten into a bit- okay- a lot of trouble, but come on! I don't know why I'm even bothering with this, but for some strange reason, I want to be in the show this year! "What if I participated in something else with good behavior? Like drama, or something?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well," she hesitated, "I am having the drama department put together a play. Romeo and Juliet. They're short a couple of people, I've heard that you are a well enough actress to help them out."

"Okay then, who is it?" I don't know anything about the story of Romeo and Juliet, or the characters. But at this rate, I'm prepared to be one of the horses.

"Juliet," she said simply.

I raised my eyebrow. Isn't that a popular role? What's it doing empty? What caught my attention even more is that I have to kiss someone in the balconey scene.

"I'll take it," I said slowly. "But who's playing Romeo?"

"I don't know," she said. "Thats the other empty role." She saw my puzzled expression and said, "A lot of people got banned from the drama department this year. Everyone that didn't do anything wrong don't want the big parts."

Jake's ears perked up when he heard that the spot for Romeo was still open.

Oh no.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try to nver let that happen again. So, whad'ya think? Should I have added more? Review why don't ya? I have to go right now. Later!**


	8. White And Nerdy

**I finally was able to update! Sorry to my reviewers, but I've been busy with some other stuff lately. Anyway, to my reviewer(s)...**

**inuyasha loves kagome123- Thanks. Well here's the update. (no duh) Enjoy.**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- You'll find out soon enough. When I put up the chapter for it, you'll see why I even put in the play to begin with.**

**On a side note, Jack will be ooc-ed to go along in the story, and if you will be of have ever listened to the song that he's about to sing, picture it with him with very bad singing voice.**

**The song in this chapter will be 'White and Nerdy,' By Weird Al**

**Jack's POV**

I sprinted toward the theater, hoping that I'm not too late. Bursting through the doors, I saw that I wasn't. Ms. Shanning was sitting in the front row with her legs crossed.

I quickly caught my breath, and strode over to her, CD in hand.

"I'm here for my audition, Ms. Shanning," I said.

She slowly turned her head towards me, looking disappointed.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Mr. Spicer. Just get on the stage so we can get this over with."

"Yes Ma'am." I saluted her, then went up on stage. "Hey, Gorgeous," I said to the blond chick standing next to a bunch of equipment.

"Just give me the CD, and get away from me, Spicer," Judy growled.

"Fine," I said, handing it over. "But you're going to be begging me for an autograph when I win this competition."

"I'll be counting the minutes," she said sarcastically, going back to what she was doing.

I took the microphone off of its stand, and went to the center of the stage. "Here's one to show the people in this room that I'm not afraid to admit to what I am." I looked over at Judy, hoping that the sensitive brave talk affected her. Not in the slightest. "White and Nerdy." I winked at Judy, and she rolled her eyes and started the music.

A rap song came on, and I started to sing.

**Judy's POV**

After I started the music, I wish I hadn't. The music was okay, but as soon as Spicer's mouth opened, some kind of horrible crooning started coming out of the speakers. At first I thought the CD must have gotten scratched, but the signal from Spicer's mouth moving told me otherwise. Man, I've never heard anything this bad before, and Ms. Shanning makes me listen to Mozart and Beethoven.

_"They see me mowin' my front lawn._

_I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy._

_I wanna roll with the gangsta's." _

'Please make it stop,' I thought as he kept going.

_But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy. _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Really, really white and nerdy._

_First in my class here at MIT._

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D and D._

_MC Escher- that's my favorite MC._

_Keep your forty, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea._

_My rims never spin to the contrary._

_You'll find they're quite stationary._

_All of my action figures are cherry._

_Stephen Hawking's in my library._

_My MySpace page is totally pimped out._

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces._

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places._

_Ain't got no grills, but I still wear braces._

_I order all my sandwiches with mayonnaise._

_I'm a wiz at Mindsweeper, I could play for days._

_Once you see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed._

_My fingers are movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze._

_There's no killer app I haven't run._

_At Pascal, well I'm number one._

_Do vector calculus just for fun._

_Ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun._

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song._

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong._

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on._

_I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon._

_You see me roll on my Segway._

_I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy._

_I'd like to roll with the gangsta's._

_Although its apparent I'm too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_I'm just too white and nerdy._

_How'd I get so white and nerdy?_

_I've been browsin' inspectin' X-Men comics._

_You know I collect 'em._

_The pens in my pocket, I must protect them._

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored._

_Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media._

_I edit Wikipedia._

_I memorized Holy Grail really well._

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL._

_I got a buisiness doing websites._

_When my friends need some code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all._

_Even make a homepage for my dog, yo._

_I got myself a fanny pack._

_They were having a sale down at The Gap._

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap._

_Pop, pop._

_Hope no one sees me get freaky._

_I'm nerdy in the extreme._

_Whiter than sour cream._

_I was in AV club, and glee club._

_And even the chess team._

_Only question I ever thought was hard._

_Was 'Do I like Kirk, or do I like Picard?'_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair._

_Got my name on my underwear._

_They see me strollin' they're laughin'._

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy._

_Just because I'm white and nerdy._

_Just because I'm white and nerdy._

_All because I'm white and nerdy._

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy._

_I wanna bowl with the gangsta's._

_But oh well, its obvious I'm white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy._

_I'm just too white and nerdy._

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy."_

It stopped! Thank the Lord!

I saw Ms. Shanning pressing against her ears as if she was afraid that they were going to fall off.

"Did I make it?" was Spicer's stupid question.

Ms. Shanning tried to recover her professional manner and said, "No Jack. You failed to pass the audition."

"What do you mean I failed?" he asked, apparently in shock.

"Exactly that, you idiot," I said.

Before I could do or say anything else, Spicer was off the stage, and on his knees in front of Ms. Shanning. Is he- dare I say it- begging? Big time, dude.

"Please, please, please put me in the show!" He was practically crying at this point. "I'll do anything! Even," he gulped, "stage-crew."

"I said no Mr. Spicer," she said. "I don't know if the other teachers change their minds in their classrooms, but here and my theater, my word is law, my judgement is final. Auditions are over."

She got up and started walking out of the theater, but Spicer got up off his knees, and started tagging along behind her.

"Come on!" he insisted. "I know all about machinery, think about what I could do for the show! I could do a bunch of special effects with the lights, and the backgrounds, and th-"

"Alright!" she gave in. "You can do the special effects for the show. Now stop following me." She stalked off.

Spicer started doing some kind of victory dance in the middle of the theater once she left.

"You know technically, you're still not in the show, right?" I said on my way out.

"You aren't either," he said, still 'dancing.'

"Actually, I am," I said smoothly. "I auditioned before you got here."

"I thought you got into too much trouble to do anything," he said. Does everybody know about that?

"One thing I learned, Spicer-" he cut me off.

"Call me Jack, Gorgeous." He smirked cockily.

"Yeah. Spicer," I said anyway, "One thing I learned from working with Ms. Shanning, is that as long as its good talent, she's willing to brake all the rules to get it."

"Meaning?" He obviously didn't get where I was going with this. How stupid can he get?

"Good behavior can get you places. All I have to do is play Juliet in the next play."

His eyebrows raised. "Who's Romeo?"

"If I don't get people to try-out for the part, Jake Long."

"I'll try-out for Romeo!" he said suddenly.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why? Do you have a crush on Jake Long?"

I raised my fist at him. "Are you crazy? Heck no!"

"Then why don't you want me to audition?"

"Because the thought of kissing you makes me want to puke my guts out."

"Well who would you hate to kiss more? Me or Jake?"

"Why do I have to pick?"

"Because you're going to have to kiss either one of us for the play. So take your pick."

I thought for a second. On one hand, there's no way in hell that I would kiss Spicer. Not without tying me down with chains and taking away all of my dignity. On the other hand, the way I reacted to Jake earlier-

"So who would you rather kiss?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to go with- Hey, hold up. Why am I telling you anyway?"

I stormed off before he could respond. But it was too late for me to hide the truth out of his question.

Jake.

**How was that? I know its way beyond classic Jack Spicer, but the song fit him perfectly. What do you think? I've got one word for all those who got this far... Review! Ciao 4 now!**


	9. Hey Juliet

**Hey! Whats up? Looks like I didn't get any reviews. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit disappointed. Oh well, I'm going to continue this anyway.**

**So for a while now, everything is going to happen like a real musical. I'm still open to songs, but I really need a situation to go with it.**

**Anyway, this is a little farther ahead in time. Jake passed the try-outs for Romeo, and they're going to be rehearsing, and like how you're about to see, niether Jake nor Judy is happy about it.**

**On with the story!**

**The story in this chapter will be 'Hey Juliet,' by LMNT**

**Judy's POV**

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Can't he get it right? All he's supposed to do is call me out to the balcony, simple, right? WRONG! Of course he has to act like an idiot and mess up on purpose.

One good thing about this though, Ms. Shanning doesn't like him either. And after twenty minutes of his stupid jokes isn't helping his popularity in the drama department.

"For the last time, Jake," I heard Ms. Shanning say exasperatedly, "just call her out of her room."

Oh, boy.

**Jake's POV**

Why did I volunteer for this again?

"Hello! Are we actually going to do something, or can I go home?" Judy yelled from the balcony above.

Oh yeah. That's why.

"Yes, yes," Ms. Shanning said irritably. "Let's go again." She sat down in her diector's chair, looking exhausted. "Alright, action!"

I don't get what the big deal is. Like every other time, I walked to the castle-like 'house' and called, _"Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet."_

"No, no," said Ms. Shanning. "That's not how you're supp- Oh, just keep going," she called uncaringly. I shrugged.

_"Hey I've been watching you._

_Every little thing you do._

_Every time I see you dance._

_In my homeroom class._

_Makes my heart beat fast._

_I've tried to page you twice._

_But I see you roll your eyes." _I rolled my eyes.

_"Wish I could make it real._

_But your lips are sealed._

_That ain't no big deal._

_'Cause I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why are you trying to do without me?_

_When you want me._

_Where you want me._

_Hey Juliet._

_I think, you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe, someday._

_You and me can run away._

_I just want you to know._

_I want to be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet." _I got down on my knees and clapped my hands together.

_"Girl you got me on my knees._

_Beggin' please, baby please._

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying._

_'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'_

I got back on my feet and crossed my arms._ "Too far to turn around._

_So I'm gonna stand my ground._

_Gimme just a little bit of hope._

_With a smile or a glance._

_Gimme one more chance._

_'Cause I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why are you trying to do without me?_

_When you got me._

_Where you want me._

_Hey Juliet._

_I think, you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe, someday._

_You and me could run away._

_I just want you to know._

_I want to be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet._

_I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why are you trying to do without me?_

_When you got me. _

_Where you want me._

_You don't have to say forever._

_For us to hang together._

_So hear me when I say._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet. _

_Hey Juliet._

_I think, you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe, someday._

_You and me could run away._

_I just want you to know._

_I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet._

_Hey hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet."_

**Now you know why I wanted to put _Romeo and Juliet_ in here. So what did you think? What will happen? Will Judy finally accept Jake? Will Kimiko be happy about the whole thing? (You all should know that one) What will Ms. Shanning do to the show? Will Kimiko's anger subside? Will Robin come to like Ryan? Or will she hate him as much as her friends do? All these questions will be answered, eventually. Review! **


	10. Romeo And Juliet

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated. I just got finished with my history project, and my dad took me out to go see Star Trek, so I haven't had time until now. To My reviewers...**

**too hyper for sugar- Four times? You read this four times? You should have told me sooner so I could have updated faster. Oh well, better late than never I always say! (Not really)**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- I might actually have the main plot soon if not in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Romeo and Juliet,' by Toy Box **

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe this! For the first time ever, no one in the band knows how to continue this stupid song! Not even Jermaine suggested rapping it to come up with words. I was pretty frustrated by that moment. And if that wasn't enough, I still have to explain how everything works at this school to Ryan, who, without surprise, made it in the band in a landslide. Even he doesn't have any ideas.

After lunch, we split up to our classes. Mine, unfortunately, was history. Besides stupid, this class was boring!

Both thankfully and oddly, the speakers where the school announcements were heard, Ms. Shanning called me and some other students who I didn't bother listening to, out of class into the theater. I didn't even wait for an explanation, I just stuffed my book in my backpack and bolted out of there.

At the theater, the other students were already there waiting for me. Oddly enough, they were Kimiko, Ryan, Raimundo, Jake, and Judy. Please tell me that Jake and Judy didn't get into another fight.

Ms. Shanning was standing in front of them. "Please sit down Miss Bird," she said.

I sat down right between Kimiko and Judy, and then whispered, "What are we doing here?"

Kimiko shrugged and Judy said, "I don't know, we just got here."

"Quiet children," said Ms. Shanning as she loudly clapped her hands together. "I bet you're wondering why I called you out of class."

"Whatever it was for," interupted Raimundo, "it saved me from giving a report on Hamlet."

"Spaced out again?" Jake guessed.

"You know me so well," he answered.

"Anyway," she continued, "while I was looking at the lineup for this year's talent show, I had an interesting idea. I thought it would be spectacular if I got the best talented individuals, and turn them into duets."

My eyes widened, and all of us shouted, "WHAT!" at the exact same time.

Jake and Judy looked at each other, and both yelled, "No way!"

Next Kimiko and Raimundo, "Never!"

Then Ryan and me, "What are you nuts?"

"Quiet!" Ms. Shanning shouted angrily. "I just thought it would be interesting for the audience, but it would be good for all of you! Maybe it will teach you to get along! And seeing your behavior, I know exactly who to pair up."

I think I just had a stroke.

"Jake, Judy," she said a little more calmly, "both of you are working together." She moved her eyes towards me. "Robin, Ryan, both of you will be seeing each other a lot more often. Kimiko, guess who you will be paired with."

She closed her eyes tightly and said, "Please tell me you had Spicer on your mind."

"Very funny, Miss Tohomiko. But it looks like you and Mr. Pedrosa have a lot to get over."

I couldn't tell who looked angrier, Judy or Kimiko.

"You are all dismissed," Ms. Shanning said, apparently filled with satisfaction.

**After School**

"I can't believe she's making us do this! What did I ever do to deserve working with that Brazilian jerk?" Kimiko shouted to the sky for about the millionth time today.

"At least you don't have to spend at least three minutes with that green-haired hip-hop freak!" Judy shouted with her.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I thought you loved hip-hop."

"Not with or from him!" she shouted again.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't so bad- for me.

"Why aren't you complaining?" Kimiko asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to complain about. I hardly even know the guy."

"Hello?" Judy sang in my ear. "His friends are Raimundo and Jake. Isn't that reason enough?"

I shrugged again. "Besides, what are you complaining about, Judy? You have to spend time with him anyway for Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah but there-" she tried to respond before I cut her off.

"To tell you the truth, I feel like I'm in that play. You guys are having me stay away from him just because of who his friends are. What if I actually come to like him?"

"Come on, you don't actually believe that," Kimiko scoffed. She paused. "Do you?"

I shrugged. "There are lots of possibilities."

They stared at me.

I ran with the wind as I sang what it was like to play as Juliet.

_"It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_In the summertime, I met a guy._

_He was so fine._

_He blew my mind._

_My friends are telling me, 'Girl, he's a loser.'_

_But they can't see._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_Romeo and Juliet."_

Kimiko looked annoyed at me and yelled, _"Hello!"_

_"From the first time, I saw his eyes._

_There was sunshine, every time!_

_He walks into the room._

_I feel my heart go, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_Romeo and Juliet._

_Romeo and Juliet."_

I slowed into a walk and started to daydream.

_"There was a time, when I was young._

_And love, it felt so strong._

_Now it comes back to me._

_What's going on?_

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_It feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_And it feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_And it feels like, somethings happening to me._

_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet._

_And it feels like, somethings happening to me."_

**I don't really love this song, but it was too perfect to resist. Now that the main idea is out, I need duets to put in at the very end. Again with artist and the name of the song. You also have to tell me who you want to sing it. It could match their story, or it could be about anything. It doesn't even have to be a love song, it could be whatever as long as its a duet. Looks like I'm done here for now. Bye!**


	11. Angel

**Okay, I know I know! I should've updated sooner! (Gets pelted with garbage) Okay, seriously you guys. (Still gets pelted) OKAY! PUT THE GARBAGE DOWN! Thank you! Anyway, to my reviewer...**

**too hyper for sugar- I was originally considering that song, and I might use it. I really don't see the difference. Could be either one I guess.**

**'Kay, so to anyone who still remembers this, the main plot is out there, and they have to deal with the one person that drives them crazy the most. Tempers are running high, can they stay calm long enough to put on a good show? Or will it end in catastrophe? When I originally came up with this, I was going to have a lot of random chapters with random songs before the big show, so that's what I'm gonna do.**

**Request from Midnight Angel Sakura the song in this chapter will be 'Angel,' by Natasha Bedingfield  
**

**Judy's POV**

I banged my head against the wall five more times to keep myself from exploding. Why, of all people, did I get paired up with _Jake Long_? Its like the clouds opened up and God said, "I hate you Judy Daily." Of course that didn't happen, but all of a sudden, its like the entire universe is out to get me. Not a fun experience.

"You know, keep doing that and you'll get brain damage," said the green-haired freak from behind me.

"That's the least of my problems," I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said in that not-so-innocent voice of his.

"If you're too stupid to figure it out on your own, then I'm not gonna tell you." I crossed my arms at him and glared. "Can't you get through the stupid song once without screwing up? Seriously, I thought Spicer was pathetic."

"Hey, when did I get put on the same Pathetic Scale as Spicer?"

"The same time you decided to mess with me."

"That's not fair! I was a kid! I still thought girls had cooties! Especially you! It was like you were a secret agent from the female species that came to infect all of us!"

"Oh _grow up_ Long! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! _'Secret agent from the female species'_? Where the crap did you get that from?"

He shrugged. Typical.

"And _excuse me _for not being all nice like Robin and see the good in people. _Excuse me _for not being all nice and not seeing the good in people. You're such a jerk, and nothing in this world will make me think anything higher of you."

We ended up having a glaring contest that I eventually won.

"God, you're so stubborn!" he said. "Can't you see that I don't think like that anymore?"

I scoffed. "So let me get this straight. _You _are mad at _me _for not believing you when you say that you magically changed over the freaking summer?"

"Who said I magically changed?!" He bit back so suddenly that I almost jumped, but I caught myself on time. "I never said that. I never asked you to believe that. I just said that I don't think like that anymore. Why can't you be like normal girls and believe that?"

"If you want a normal girl that will believe that, why don't you go find one? Why do you absolutely _believe_ that I'll forgive you?"

For once, he stayed quiet, allowing me to continue.

"What, do you expect me to forgive and forget? That we'll go out and become another couple in this God-forsaken-school? And I'll be all tender and warm and smiley all the time? Newsflash, I may be weird but I'm not stupid! Do you think that I'll be an angel?"

"I don't know what I think about you," he said quietly.

"Liar," I snarled at him. "I know what you think." I thought back my speech and turned it into a list.

_"A-n-g-e-l._

_A-n-g-e-l._

_Just like a shadow._

_I'll be beside you._

_I'll be your comfort._

_And let it guide you home._

_I will provide you a place of shelter._

_I wanna be you're zone._

_Tell me what to do._

_Tell me what you wanted me to do._

_I'll make you great to be a man._

_With a woman who can stand._

_Who will never promise given._

_Making vows to please her man."_

Man, I'm on a roll!

_"If I could be your angel._

_Your angel, your angel._

_Protect you from the pain._

_I'll keep you safe from danger._

_You'll never hurt again._

_I'll be your a-n-g-e-l._

_Yeah, a-n-g-e-l._

_Hey, a-n-g-e-l._

_I'm gonna be your a-n-g-e-l._

_I'll be your angel._

_Just like the moon._

_I'll step beside._

_And let your sun shine._

_While I follow behind._

_'Cause baby what ya got._

_It is with all the props._

_With everything I'm not._

_Tell me what to do._

_Tell me what you wanted me to do._

_I'll make you great to be a man._

_With a woman who who can stand._

_Who will never promise given._

_Making vows to please her man._

_If I could be your angel._

_Your angel, your angel._

_Protect you from the pain._

_I'll keep you safe from danger._

_You'll never hurt again._

_I'll be your a-n-g-e-l._

_Yeah, a-n-g-e-l._

_Hey, a-n-g-e-l._

_I'm gonna be your a-n-g-e-l._

_I'll be your angel._

_Tell me why there's so many good men._

_And the world's misunderstood._

_He's a dog, he's no good._

_I wish somebody would._

_Disrespect my love._

_You're gonna have to come see me._

_I go fight hard for my baby._

_He's all that I need._

_So if you got a good one._

_Put your hands up._

_Come on girl and stand up._

_Go ahead and lift your man up._

_Get up._

_If you got a good one, put your hands up._

_Come on girl and stand up.  
_

_Go ahead, lift your man up._

_Get up._

_If I could be your angel._

_Your angel, your angel._

_Protect you from the pain._

_I'll keep you safe from danger._

_You'll never hurt again._

_A-n-g-e-l._

_A-n-g-e-l._

_A-n-g-e-l._

_A-n-g-e-l._

_I'll be your angel."_

I looked back at him, expecting him to cross his arms at me, and be as stubborn as he claims that I am. Instead, the look on his face is- could it be? -angry. That's weird. I thought I did pretty good.

He marched right up to me before leaning real close to me and practically growling, "You don't know me Daily," before stalking off.

Weird thing number two, since when does he call me Daily? Weird thing number 3, I feel a kinda funny. Robby told me about this feeling, but being who I am, I never thought I'd ever experience it. _Guilt._

I shrugged it off and collected my CD. I guess we're done early today. I left the room without looking back.

**Okay, so I finally got this chapter up. And let me tell you that its not easy to write about a story that you haven't updated in months, so hopefully that wont happen again. Once again, I'll accept song requests. I'll just need the title and artist. So review! Later!**


	12. Shut Up

**HELLO! Okay, so I don't wanna take nearly a year to update this story again, so here I am! To my reviewers...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- I hope that someone can give me an idea, 'cause I pretty much can't remember most of mine. Just goes to show that not updating for that long is NOT GOOD!**

**HealingSpringWaters- I hate when I procrastinate. Oh well, not gonna happen again.**

**Okay, so this chapter focuses on Raimundo and Kimiko, and how she came to hate him. I have to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine who told me to look up a silly video on Youtube. I instantly fell in love with this song, and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Shut Up,' by Black-Eyed Peas.**

**Robin's POV**

I stopped the stereo from playing that song yet again. I turned around to see Ryan gulping down water like there's no tomorrow. Boys, what are you gonna do?

"So," I said, trying to break the ice, "what do you think of the song?"

He stared at me. "Its awesome. You wrote it?" I nodded. "You wrote that?" I nodded again. "Nice."

That conversation is over. We just sat in silence, drinking water, enjoying each others company.

"Hey, Robin?" he said suddenly.

I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"What's the deal between Raimundo and Kimiko?"

I swallowed. "What's it to ya?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Curiosity-"

"Killed the cat. I know."

"Actually, I was gonna say that it gets you into trouble. But 'killed the cat' is good too, I guess."

He gave me a funny look for a second. I shrugged, that's what my older brother says.

I thought about it for a minute. I remembered it very clearly. Should I tell him? Its kind of personal, but they hate each other now anyway, why not? Who could get hurt from it now?

"Okay, it all started in the eighth grade..."

* * *

**Kimiko's POV**

I sat on the ground, my back against the wall, my knees drawn up to my chest, and my jaw and teeth clenched. It had to be Raimundo! Why not just make me drink out of a toilet for all that I have to go through! I learned my lesson _okay_?! I got it, now leave me alone Cruel Fate! But no, history is practically on its hands and knees begging for me to let it repeat itself!

"Oh come on!" whined the Screwball himself. "I didn't do it on purpose! I was framed!"

"Yeah right!"

"Really I was, I swear!"

"And I suppose the notes were just some blond's handwriting that looked like yours to make me jealous!"

He cringed. "Well, no. Those were real," he said quietly, ashamed of himself.

"Or the secret meetings that took place in the middle of the night!"

"Okay, those were real too," he said quietly, no longer looking at me, but down at his feet.

"That's what I thought!"

"But I really am sorry! You have to believe that!"

"The only things I have to do are stay Asian and die," I snapped.

"But I-"

"Just shut up."

_"Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up.  
_

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up.  
_

_We tried to take it slow._

_But we're still losing control._

_And we tried to make it work._

_But it still ends up the worst.  
_

_And I'm crazy._

_For trying to be your lady._

_I think I'm going crazy."_

Raimundo cut me off. _"Girl, you and me was just fine, you know._

_We wine and dine._

_Did them things that couples do when in love, you know._

_Walks on the beach and stuff, you know._

_Things that lovers say and do._

_I love you Boo._

_I love you too._

_I miss you a lot._

_I miss you even more._

_That's why I flew you out when we was on tour._

_But something got out of hand._

_You started yelling when I'm with my friends._

_Even though I had legitimate reasons."_

_"Bull shit," _I snapped.

_"You know I have to make dividends."_

_"Bull shit," _I snapped again.

_"How could you trust our private lives, girl?_

_That's why you don't believe my lies and quit this lecture-"_

_"Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_We tried to take it slow._

_But we're still losing control._

_And we tried to make it work.  
_

_But it still ends up the worst.  
_

_And I'm crazy._

_For trying to be your lady._

_I think I'm going crazy."_

He interrupted me again. This time throwing everything back at me. _"Why does emotion have to move so fast?_

_Love is progress if you can make it last._

_Why is it that you just lose control every time you agree on taking it slow?_

_So why does it got to be so damn tough?_

_'Cause fools in lust could never get enough of love._

_Showin' him the love that you be givin'._

_Changing up your livin' for a lovin' transition._

_Girl lip so much she tryin' to get you to listen._

_Few mad at each other has become our tradition._

_You yell._

_I yell._

_Everybody yells._

_Got neighbors across the street sayin', 'Who the hell?'_

_Who the hell?_

_What the hell's goin' down?_

_Too much of the bickering._

_Killing it with the sound and-"_

_"Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up. _

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_We tried to take it slow._

_But we're still losing control._

_And we tried to make it work._

_But it still ends up the worst.  
_

_And I'm crazy._

_For trying to be your lady._

_I think I'm going crazy._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up."_

This time, Raimundo didn't exactly interrupt me. But he said to me. _"Girl, our love is dyin'._

_Why did you stop tryin'?"_

I didn't expect that question. So I answered honestly. _"I neva been a quitta._

_But I do deserve betta."_

_"Believe me, I will do bad._

_Let's forget the past and start this new plan."_

_"Why?_

_'Cause its the same old routine._

_And then next week I hear them scream."_

_"Girl, I know you're tired of the things I say-"_

_"You're damn right!_

_'Cause I've heard them lame, dame excuses just yesterday."_

_"That was a different thing."_

_"No it ain't!"_

_"That was different thing!"_

_"No it ain't!"_

_"That was a different thing!"_

_"It was the same damn thing!_

_Same ass excuses!_

_Boy, you're useless!_

_Whoa!_

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up." _Right then, I started to think, was it my doing that led us to this disaster? _"Don't go._

_Please go._

_I don't know.  
_

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut it up._

_Just shut up._

_Shut up." _

I was too consumed in my own thoughts to even pay attention to Raimundo anymore. But I think I may have heard, _"Stop the talkin' baby._

_Or I start walkin' baby._

_Stop the talkin' baby._

_Or I start walkin' baby._

_Stop the talkin' baby._

_Or I start walkin' baby._

_Stop the talkin' baby._

_Or I start walkn' baby._

_Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby"  
_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?_

_"Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the yappin' baby."_

_"Is that all that there is?"_

_"Look what happened baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the talkin' baby-"_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"-Or I start walkin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Stop the yappin' baby."_

_"Is that all there is?"_

_"Look what happened baby." _

_"Is that all there is?_

_Is that all there is?_

_Is that all there is?_

_Is that all there is?"

* * *

_

**Robin's POV**

"-and that's what happened."

**Okay, so I imagined this chapter differently, mostly because I didn't think this song was that long. Please review! Later!**


	13. Independent Woman

**'Sup? Okay, so I'm practically done with my history project, and I'm taking my little break to update this story. So to my reviewers...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- I just barely listened to both of those songs, and the second one was exactly what I was looking for, so I could bring in Omi. Yay!**

**vicky- I'm not exactly a fan of the High School Musicals, but if I can get a mini plot to go with the song, I'll write it.**

**XSFanatic- I know its crazy, and I wasn't even planning that, but then I thought It would be stupid if I just said that she hates him for no reason. Plus, I love that song. **

**HealingSpringWaters- I hope you liked this chapter like you did the last one.**

**Okay, so I'm finally gonna introduce Omi. And unlike the others, he's only a little OOC. If anyone has any other songs about independence like this one, please tell me about it! I have like two, and I could use more. On with the story!**

**Request from Midnight Angel Sakura, the song in this chapter will be 'Independent Woman' by Destiny's Child (ps, I had to tweak the lyrica a little bit)  
**

**Judy's POV**

Bored... Bored... Bored... And I'm not the only one. Turns out, no one cares about how Romans didn't like taking showers. Shocker, eh?

Most of us, including me, were napping at our desks. Some were jolting awake, thinking they'd been caught. I think Jermaine painted eyes on his eyelids. I don't know who he thinks he's fooling, but I gotta give him his props. He snores like super loud, but the teacher didn't seem to notice that its actually whiteout and sharpie.

The only one that actually gives a crap is that little exchange student weirdo. Emphasis on the _little _and _weirdo_. If he stands on his toes, he'd hardly be at eye level with my bellybutton, and that's 'cause I'm pretty short, but not three-year old short. And _geez_, I thought _I _was weird! The little dude is literally _yellow_! And I don't mean that in a racist way, but either I'm going colorblind, or someone dipped him in yellow dye.

Then he carries this one book _everywhere_! I don't usually care if some nerd takes a book into the bathroom, but I nearly tripped over myself when I saw the title. _The Ancient Guide To Females_?! Seriously?! What the crap?! That's so stupid! What kind of crap has that little creep been reading? Then again, this kind of explains a lot. When I first walked into class on his first day, he offered to take my backpack and pull out my chair for me. At first I thought it was cute, in a weird type of way, but then I heard him say something outside of class that sounded suspiciously like, "-too heavy for a fragile _girl_." I then made a vow that I would kick the bloody crap out of him if he ever says something like that again.

Being the complainer I am, I yelled my complaints into the sky with Kim and Robby eating their lunch a few feet away. Kim scowled when I got to the _fragile _part, but didn't say anything except, "Jerk."

Robby didn't say anything at all. She was trying to get inspiration for that song she's stuck on, but I could tell that she was listening, so could Kim. Its just a friendship bond that we shared that we could guess whether one of the other two are focused or not, but it was even easier to tell 'cause she took out another paper of sheet music and started to write really fast. She does that when she gets inspired. Glad to be of assistance.

So far, its like he heard of my vow, which he might've 'cause I can be _really _loud, 'cause Omi hasn't said anything that sent me over the edge. Smart, for a _boy_. I would say it out loud, but it would make me look like more of a freak than I'm already famous for.

So I kept my mouth shut until the bell rang, when Robby came running at me, papers falling out of her backpack like a waterfall, but she didn't seem to care.

"Judy! I finished it!"

"What?"

"I finished the song!"

"The one you got stuck on?"

"Pfft! I wish! No, the one I wrote when you told us about that Omi kid."

"Wow, already? But didn't you start that like, yesterday?" She nodded. "That was fast."

"If only I could finish that other song that fast. Stupid thing doesn't want me to finish it."

"The give up on it." We were walking towards the lunch line now, continuing our conversation as we walked.

"I wish I could. I have this feeling that its gonna be awesome when I finish it."

"How's it go again?"

_"I know some people say.  
_

_That opposites attract._

_If that's the truth then we,_

_We will be together forever."_

She paused for a moment.

_"Its like I got nothing to do but think about you._

_I've got all the time in the world."_

She carried the note for two seconds before cutting it off, and stared off into space, deep in thought. I could tell she was deep it thought 'cause she was mumbling something indecipherable.

"Robby?" She didn't answer. "Robby?" I nudged her, and she snapped out of it.

"What?" she blinked back in surprise. "Sorry, what I miss?"

"Nothing."

"What were we talking about then?"

And she has the nerve to tell me that I don't listen, even though it's true.

"The song you just finished," I lied. I think I could make this go a little faster if she doesn't zone out again.

"Oh yeah! Anyway, I told Kimiko-- actually, I yelled 'Finished!' in the middle of science class-- so, I decided to add you two. All three of us have a part."

"Sweet."

"So, I told Kimiko to wait at the theater, and we could all go over it."

"When?"

"Now."

I groaned. "Now? But I heard that they were going to serve muffins!"

"But you said that the school's muffins were inedible."

"Yeah, but they're as hard as a rock. Perfect to chuck at Spicer."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me along. I tried digging my heels into the ground to slow her down, but let me tell you, that girl is strong! That's one of the main problems when it comes to picking fights, size doesn't mean anything. So you can have your ass handed to you by someone less than half your size, and its not considered unusual.

Kim was already there when Robby dragged me through the doors, texting. The beauty of it is that you can text anyone and no one can guess who. But in this case we can 'cause she was gritting her teeth and glaring at the screen as if she expected it to burst into flames at her command.

Robby and I gave each other one of those sideways glances that showed that we were thinking the same thing. Raimundo.

It was like we said it aloud 'cause she looked up at us suddenly as if she expected to find someone spying on her.

I put on one of my annoyingly-famous smirks and gave her a tiny wave. She just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," said Robby, "let's get on with this. Here's your lyrics," she handed some sheet music to me. "And here's yours," she handed one to Kim. "And here's the CD," she waved it under my nose.

"You guys just get up there while I get the boombox." We did just that. "Ready?"

We nodded, and she started the music.

_"Robin with my girl Ju."_

I smiled at the nickname she gave me years ago.

_"And Kimiko._

_We're the girls._

_Uh, uh, uh."_

Kim started off. _"Question: Tell me what you think about me._

_I buy my own diamonds._

_And I buy my own rings._

_Only ring your cell-y._

_When I'm feeling lonely._

_When its all over, please get up and leave._

_Question: Tell me how you feel about this._

_Try to control me boy, you get dismissed._

_Pay my own fun._

_Oh, and I pay my own bills._

_Always 50/50 in relationships._

_The shoes on my feet."_

_"I bought it," _Robby and I sang in the background.

_"The clothes I'm wearing."_

_"I bought it."_

_"The rock I'm rocking."_

_"'Cause I depend on me."_

_"If I wanted the watch you're wearing," _I sang.

_"I'll buy it."_

_"The house I live in."_

_"I bought it."_

_"The car I'm driving."_

_"I bought it."_

_"I depend on me."_

_"I depend on me."_

Then we came together._ "All the women who are independent,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the honeys, _

_Who are making money,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the mommas,_

_Who profit dollas,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the ladies,_

_Who truly feel me,_

_Throw your hands up at me."_

Robby went off. _"Girl, I didn'tknow you could get down like that._

_Girls, how your angels could get down like that._

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that._

_Girls, how your angels could get down like that._

_Tell me how you feel about this._

_Who would I want if I would wanna live._

_I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get._

_Ladies, it ain't easy being independent."_

My turn. _"Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought?_

_Bragging on that cash that he gave you is to front._

_If you're gonna brag, make sure its your money you flaunt._

_Depend on no one else to give you what you want._

_The shoes on my feet."_

_"I bought 'em."_

_"The clothes I'm wearing."_

_"I bought 'em."_

_"The rock I'm rocking."_

_"I depend on me."_

We came together again. _"All the women,_

_Who are independent,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the honeys, _

_Who are making money,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the mommas,_

_Who profit dollas,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the ladies,_

_Who truly feel me,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that._

_Girls, how your angels get down like that._

_Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that._

_Girls, how your angles get down like that."_

_"Robin._

_Wassup?_

_You in the house?"_

_"Sure 'nuff._

_We'll break these people off angel style."_

_"Kimiko._

_Independent beauty._

_No one else can scare me._

_Angels."_

_"Woah!_

_All the women,_

_Who are independent,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the honeys,_

_Who are making money,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the mommas,_

_Who profit dollas,_

_Throw your hands up at me._

_All the ladies,_

_Who really feel me,_

_Throw your hands up at me."_

**Not one of my better chapters. Hopefully I'll do better next time. Review!**


	14. Can I Have This Dance?

**Okay, so I have a more ideas that I'll be writing down, but I still need more requests, anything, please! With that being said, to my reviewers...**

**HealingSpringWaters- Sweet! Another independence song! I have a couple that I'm planning on using, but the more I have to work with, the better.**

**vicky- I'll put some more of that couple farther into the story.**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Thank you for the support, enjoy the chapter.**

**ShokuStar- I actually based Judy off of one of my wilder friends from school, and she sees absolutely no resemblance...**

**On with the story!**

**Request from vicky, the song in this chapter will be 'Can I Have This Dance?' from HSM3  
**

**Judy's POV**

I glanced up at the poster on the billboard after shoving the football team aside. Everyone goes to the billboard for the latest school announcements and other exciting crap. Naturally, I go too, just to see what people are so hyped up about, and I show up to a bunch of giggly girls and their "masculine" boyfriends practically swarming it. I couldn't help it, I have anger-management issues. I shoved and yelled at whoever got in my way.

The poster was calling all the choreographers, and wannabe dancers, to a class after school. Usually, I totally ignore anything that suggests staying in after school, (even detention sometimes) but this is totally worth staying for. Not like chess club, those posters get torn off two seconds after they're put up. Speaking of chess clubbers, I think one of them was actually signing up! Sweet! Dancing and a show! Sign me up!

So I did, and just my luck to find who was right behind me, next to sign up. For anyone who hasn't caught on yet, Jake Long. Stalker much? I waited for him to say something, anything, but he just gave me the silent treatment.

Then I remembered that he hasn't said anything to me since that first rehearsal when I yelled at him. Now he just shows up, does his part, then leaves. When he has to acknowledge that I'm there, he just says, "Daily," then shuts his mouth until the music starts.

No complaints though. For once, he's leaving me alone, though I can't say I'm not used to anyone giving me the cold shoulder. No one really can because I can be _very _loud and annoying when I want to be.

Other than that, I can tell that his heart's not into what he does anymore. The fun and spark (that I'll admit I like this one time) isn't there anymore. No one will notice from the audience, but being up close to him makes it pretty obvious.

"So Jake," I said as I walked along side him after he wrote his name down and started walking away. "Sign up for the dance classes?" Okay, I know, totally obvious. But better start off small.

I didn't think he would even answer. After about ten seconds, he muttered, "Looks like it."

"Looking forward to it?"

Another ten seconds. "I guess."

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Sure."

"Expect some _serious _competition."

"Okay."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He didn't stop or turn back.

I couldn't believe it! Usually, _he's _the one that challenges _me_! I must have seriously ticked him off....

**After School Dance Classes**

Okay, for the first time ever, I'm not regretting this. HEAR THAT WORLD?! I DON'T REGRET THIS!

Turns out that the principal hired several professional dancers to teach us different styles of dances. Most of the class is made up of those giggly girls and those football playing wannabes. I guess when they heard about dance, they automatically thought tango, and wasn't expecting hip-hop, ballet, and a bunch of other varieties that we were being taught, and were already exhausted. I guess they never really considered dance as a sport, that you need skill, perseverance, and strength to do well. I mean, seriously, if dance was easy, they would've called it football.

Wimps! I feel great! I guess you could say that I'm "in the zone." The only other person who looked the way that I felt was Jake. He was pretty good, just like how I predicted.

The next teacher clapped her hands for attention. She was wearing a name tag with the name Maria written on it in black. "Next is the tango." A lot of excited squeals and appreciative, tired groans echoed through the room. "Now watch very closely." She and her partner, some burly dude in _very _tight pants, did a very complicated routine that involved a lot of close contact and quick movement.

Needless to say that everyone was excited to be that _close_.

"Anyway," she continued, panting slightly, "that's what it would look like if the couple were _experienced _dancers." She put too much emphasis on the word "experienced" for my liking. "So we will start on a much simpler dance."

There were a lot of "Awe's" in the room that didn't last more than two seconds before the teacher and her partner did another routine that was definitely simpler, and it still involved a lot of close contact.

"Now grab a partner and let me see what ya got," she commanded. "Carlos and I," she motioned towards her partner, "will come around to correct you where its needed."

As it turns out, we couldn't exactly "grab a partner" 'cause they practically picked them for us. Sometimes it worked out when a couple that's been going out get paired up, and sometimes it didn't when to football players got the wrong girl, though most didn't look like they were complaining.

And because we all know how my luck does me favors (_cough, _not! _cough_) I got paired with Jake.

Its not as bad as you'd think. He's as good as a dancer as I am, and didn't step on my feet, and I didn't step on his. Good thing too, or else he'd have a broken bone for every time his foot came down on top of mine. Plus, it also gave me a chance to do what no one in this world, or any other, would think I'd _ever _do: apologize.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look me in the eyes. Okay, seriously getting annoyed now.

"About the rehearsals-"

"They aren't as much fun as I thought they'd be," he interrupted.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Nice form!" Carlos had finally gotten to us, and complimented us in a foreign accent that I'm absolutely sure is fake.

"Thanks," Jake and I said at the same time without realizing it.

I could see Ashley glare at us from across the room while Maria criticized the way she was moving her feet. Not my fault.

"Anyway," I continued in a more hushed voice, "I agree. They aren't as _fun _as I thought they'd be either."

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Well then I guess you're trying to-"

"I blame Ms. Shanning for this." I guess I'm just not meant for apologizing after all.

"Ms. Shanning?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for her and her stupid ideas, than you and I wouldn't have to-"

"Deal with me?"

It was like he could read my mind. That was exactly what I was going to say, but the way that he said it made it sound evil. Okay, so maybe it is evil, but hey, its true right? _Sigh_. Wrong.

"Well--er--no. Actually yes. Yes and no." I couldn't make up my mind.

"Then I'm sorry that you have to _deal with me_." He looked pretty mad now. He let go of me and started to leave.

"Wait!" I caught hold of his hand before he could get away, and everyone else stopped what they were doing and started to stare. "Get back to stepping on each others' feet!" I snapped at them angrily. I looked back at Jake, and he was looking at the hand that I caught hold of with a twinkle of deviousness in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came, replaced with that angry unresponsiveness.

"Let go of my hand," he growled.

"No!" I was suddenly aware at how rough I was being, and mumbled, "I'm sorry Jake."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jake," I mumbled again.

"What?"

"I'M SORRY JAKE!" I finally snapped. "Okay! I'm sorry for treating you the way that I did! It wasn't your fault that we got paired up together anyway! It could have been worse, I could have been stuck with stupid Raimundo! But it couldn't have been better 'cause you were the best choice 'cause you can move to the beat of music without holding a stupid microphone!" I rambling pretty loudly now.

I subconsciously noticed people staring at me again, but I didn't pay attention to them just yet. All that matters is that Jake gets a clue that I really am sorry. But once I actually payed attention to what he was doing, I stopped, angry. The jerk was laughing at me!

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You," he chuckled. "I was never mad."

The creep planned the whole thing! "Oh that's it! I'm outta here!" I snatched up my bag and started storming out the door. Those giggly girls were laughing at me too. "Get a life!" I snarled, and they shut up and went back to their crappy dancing.

His hand caught mine this time. "Wait." He spun me around so that I was facing him. "Can I have this dance?"

Maria and Carlos were giving us hopeful side glances while they were still helping out yet another couple. Ashley was still glaring at me from over her current boyfriend's shoulder. It was common knowledge that she tried to hook up with Jake earlier this year, but he turned her down.

The offer _was _tempting, mostly because she's always been such a bitch to me, and I _always _look for ways to get her mad. Jake noticed who I was looking at, and winked at me. This could work.

I started with a very sweet note._ "Take my hand._

_Take a breath._

_Pull me close,_

_And take one step.  
_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide."_

Jake joined in._ "Won't you promise me?_

_"Won't you promise me?_

_That you'll never forget."_

_"We'll keep dancin'."_

_"To keep dancing."_

_"To keep dancing."  
_

We joined halfway._ "Wherever we go next._

_Its like catching lightning._

_The chances of finding,_

_Someone like you._

_Its one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?"_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

Here I go again, I reminded myself to make it look real. _"Ohh._

_No mountain's too high enough."_

_"No ocean's too wide._

_'Cause together or not,_

_Our dance won't stop.  
_

_Let it rain, let it pour._

_What we have is worth fighting for._

_You know I believe,_

_The we were meant to be._

_Yeah!_

_Its like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding,_

_Someone like you."_

_"Ooh, like you."_

_"Its one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do."_

_"The way we do."_

_"And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better."_

_"So can I have this dance?"_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

_"This dance."_

_"Can I have this dance?"_

**Okay, I know, not the tango. Anyway, since I don't know _anything _about dancing, just use your imagination on this one. _Or_, you can watch the video that goes to this on youtube. Review! Later!**


	15. Dance With Me

**Okay, so the only reason I didn't update sooner was because I couldn't think of anything 'till it hit me earlier today. And when I say "it hit me", I mean, it HIT me when I had a basketball "accidentally" lobbed at my head. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- Oh, trust me they will... eventually**

**HealingSpringWaters- I was actually wondering if anyone caught that. If anyone else had, they're not letting on. Oh well.**

**XS Fanatic- Believe it or not, I'm taking both pieces of advice from you. You and that basketball got this in my head.**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Thank you! (takes a bow)**

**vicky- Sweet!**

**Okay, so I sort of had this idea in the back of my head when I started this around a year ago, but I didn't think I'd be able to put it in, but what do ya know?**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Dance With Me' by Drew Seeley and Belinda.  
**

**On with the story!**

**Kimiko's POV**

Oh yes! Now's the latest episode of "_Rehearsals of Hell_". In this weeks episode, all questions will hopefully be answered! Will we be able to get through today without jumping down each others' throats? Will Raimundo live to see the next episode? Can we pull off a show? (God, help us) Will I stop talking like this?

That one's a no-brainer. God, I'm sounding more and more like Judy everyday. That's not healthy. I guess its because we've both been complaining about who we got paired up with. Usually, Robin's in on the complaining, so I don't hang out with Judy so much that its bad for my health.

Anyway, I just got to the studio where Raimundo and I are rehearsing, and I found him already there, early. Well that's a first.

His back was to me, so he didn't notice that we were, yet again, stuck together. Now, a crazy person would use this as an advantage to pull a sick prank or something, but I wasn't in the mood. So I just dumped my backpack on the ground as loudly as I could. He instantly looked up at what (or who) made the noise, and saw me looking at him impatiently.

People usually tell me that when I look impatient...I wont even go there. Point is, seeing me impatient really isn't a good thing. But after realizing it was me, he smiled, and held out his arms like he expected a hug or something. I don't know why he looks so happy, 'cause I'm not.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sarcastic snide.

"Now, now, Kim," he said in what I guess is supposed to be a "_don't get you knickers in a bunch_" tone, which is weird 'cause nobody says knickers. "Look, I know you're still mad at me for...various reasons."

I rolled my eyes.

"But, you know what? I'm willing to let go of the past, and focus on the now. You know, Jake and Judy are gettin' along now."

Pfft! As if I didn't know. Judy hasn't been in a bad mood for days, unlike moi!

"So I thought," he went on, "that we could try what they did."

"What? Piss off Ashley in public?" You know what? _I _don't even know why I'm fighting anymore. Its not such a bad idea. Trying what they did, I mean. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do need him. "What do ya say?"

I pretended to ponder this for a minute, even though my mind was already made up. "What do ya have in mind?"

He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. _Stupid organ_!

"I heard you just learned the tango."

"What can I say? Judy sometimes brings what she does at school home with her. That's how I get sucked into some of her stupid pranks that lands us in detention. For once, she brought home something that doesn't involve the school board threatening to expel us. Quite refreshing."

"I heard that she's the reason that the school even hired those dance teachers: to keep her too busy to get into trouble."

"_I know Judy_. No amount of dance classes are gonna keep her busy long enough to turn her from juvenile delinquent to model citizen."

"Neither is Jake."

"Yeah, well, what are ya gonna do?"

"I know, right?"

Amazing how we can jump from subject to subject without noticing it. A couple of minutes went by before Raimundo could remember what he was talking about before.

"Right. Anyway, I was thinking, we could try doing that for this rehearsal. You know, get rid of that nega-" He looked stuck. "Nega...tive..ness," he finished lamely.

I scoffed.

"What? I fell asleep in English! Doesn't everybody?" he snapped hotly.

"Whatever." We just went through more than five minutes without jumping down each others' throats. I'd like to keep that going.

"Anyway, what do ya say? Dance with me?"

You know what? I might have subconsciously known that he was going to ask that, but like the name suggests, its _sub_conscious! Not pri..cons...cious. If he's right about anything, its that everybody falls asleep in English. Anyway, I was caught totally off guard.

"Me? Oh, no way! It was only an afternoon's worth of classes. I'm not that good." Can I just say that I _hate _revealing my inabilities to other people. I'm not too crazy about revealing my inabilities to myself.

"That's okay."

Looks like I'm not the only one who's trying not to start a fight. He'd usually start laughing at me right about now.

"I can show you a few pointers."

"You can tango?" I said with disbelief dripping from every one of my syllables.

"I'm okay," he shrugged. No cockiness? He's really trying to make this work.

"I don't know." I still felt a little uncertain.

"Come on! Its fun once ya get into it!"

He didn't wait for my response, but turned on the boom box connected to the wall. A guitar played very romantically, and the Brazilian prankster took off with the beat that followed it. If I had never seen Judy dance like the professionals, I'd say that Raimundo was one.

"_Follow me into my world._

_Let your worries fade with every step you take._

_Baby, what'cha waiting for?_

_Let the tango take control._

_Feel the music inside your soul. Oh._"

He extended his hand toward me. "_My hand is out._

_Just grab a hold._"

I only hesitated for a second this time before I held out my hand, and he immediately took it and swept me to my feet.

"_Watch time fade away._

_My arms will keep you safe._

_Its just you and me._

_Dancing in this dream._

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up._

_The feeling's real, wont let it stop, no._"

He twirled me until I stumbled away from him from dizziness.

"_Don't be afraid, take my hand._

_Forget the world._

_Will you dance?_

_Dance with me._

_Podamos bailar eternamente._"

He held out his hand to me again, and I didn't hesitate to take it.

"_Now I have you next to me._

_Everything is how it should be._

_Baby, don't fight the feeling._

_We're floating on the clouds._

_If I could, I'd never come back down._

_Baby, let's keep on groovin'._"

He twirled me again, and I miraculously was able to stay on my feet. I glanced at the mirror wall in front of me (behind Raimundo), and it looked like I was finally getting the hang of this. That last twirl would make Judy proud.

"_As time fades away,_

_My arms will keep you safe._

_Its just you and me,_

_Dancing in this dream._"

"_Whatever you do, don't wake me up._

_The feeling's real, wont let it stop, no._"

He twirled me again, and it was as successful as the last one.

"_Don't be afraid, take my hand._

_Forget the world._

_Will you dance?_

_Dance with me._

_Podamos bailar eternamente._"

The music slowed, and I thought it was about to stop, but it didn't. It got the part that all those classic romantic dances involved close contact. And of course, we were almost nose to nose. I wasn't complaining in their right mind would complain when Raimundo would be this close so you could see the gold flecks in his intense green eyes. Oh no. I've been in this scenario with him before, and I ain't going back. But I didn't want to stop the dance either. Not when it was getting so good. I spun out so I faced away from him.

"_Dance with me,_" he insisted, still holding my hands loosely behind my back.

"_I'm dancing with you._"

"_For this moment in time._"

"_My dreams have come true._"

"_Dance with me._"

He twirled me fast so I spun on my toe like a ballet dancer.

"_If for only one night._"

"_Don't be afraid, take my hand._

_Forget the world._

_Will you dance?_

_Dance with me._

_Podamos bailar eternamente._"

We ended in a dip, his face inches away from mine. Make that centimeters. Millimeters. Whatever is next. Our noses were touching. Closer...Closer...Farther.

I pushed him away at the last second. And I mean the last second. Our lips practically brushed together.

But I knew what would happen next. We would kiss passionately after a very romantic dance, be one of those shocking couples that the school would gossip about and be jealous of. After that stage, then the relationship is considered over. The girls here play dirty. That's what happened last time. I am _not _going to let this guy smash my heart into a million pieces. Not again.

**Okay, so finally something happens. Please, please, _PLEASE_ leave a review. It only takes a click of a button and tapping that nice little keyboard in front of you. Later!**


	16. Sneaker Night

**Okay, _finally _got a song/chapter idea. So, to my reviewers...**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Grr...This took FOREVER! GRR! **

**XS Fanatic- Why _not _use it? It was a good idea, and it fit. So...yeah.**

**HealingSpringWaters- Hold your basketballs! (thinks for a second) 'Kay, that sounded a little wrong...But I'm back anyway! Yay...**

**vicky- Really? I thought this turned out to be one of my angst-ier chapters. Oh well.**

**On with the story!**

**The song in this chapter will be 'Sneaker Night' by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Judy's POV**

I'm so excited! Like _so excited_! This is gonna be great! I'm even excited about how excited I am! Crazy, aren't I?

So, for the first time in my life, I'm early for something. And that something would be to private rehearsal with Jake. Okay, I know what you're thinking: _Didn't she hate this dude since this story began_? Oh, yeah! But ever since he helped me piss off Ashley in public, we've been pretty cool. Not cool enough to go out, but cooler than ever in the history of forever.

You know, we actually got a lot in common, believe it or not. One of them being late for everything. And 'cause of that, we usually get here at the same time. But since I'm excited about something, I'm here early...as I said - er, _thought_ - before, and I resorted to pacing to get through my hyper-ness. So _this _is what waiting for me is like. Now I know why Kim always looks so pissed when I show up.

I glanced at my wrist for like the twentieth time in two minutes before I re-remembered that I don't have a watch. Typical blond, eh?

Yeah see, and then pacing hardly does me any good either. I'm not the kind of person in the movies that just keeps pacing 'til someone shows up so they can yell, "_There you are_!" Nope. If I'm kept waiting for too long when I'm this excited, I tip trucks. Yup.

Unfortunately, (in my point of view), there aren't any trucks outside. I know, I checked like ten times after I remembered that I don't have a watch.

So, I resorted to jogging around the studio until I got so dizzy that I tripped over my own sneaker. Then I laughed my head off.

See, when most girls text "ROTFLOL", they just giggle at their phone screen. That's gotta be considered lying! Me? I'm honest. (Pfft! Yeah right!) But when I say, "ROTFLOL", I'm _literally _rolling on the floor laughing out loud. Yeah, I'm a freak. You got a problem with that? Come to my house! Mr. Chainsaw and I will be waiting...

Just as fresh acts of violence were starting to roll through my mind like an instruction video, the studio door opened. I didn't bother to look up from the ground, 'cause I already knew who it was. But you don't really have much to say about it when the guy you're waiting for comes in and sees you on the floor.

"Um...Why?"

"I got dizzy, fell, and started laughing my head off 'cause I was jogging around in circles," I said as fast as I could.

"Again, why?"

" 'Cause I was bored!" I did this neat little trick I learned from watching ninja movies where I use my hands to push/jump back onto my feet. Can't remember the name of it though, if it even has a name. I looked at him up and down as if I was looking for something before I said, "So, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Didn't I tell you? I thought I told you!"

"What you told me was that you weren't gonna tell me until I met you here at six o' clock."

"Did I really say six o' clock?"

"No, you said five. But you know me! Don't tell me _you've _waited here for an _hour_!"

"I don't know. After I got dizzy, I don't know how long I was laughing. No watch."

"Right...So, where we going?"

"A teen dance club. Then I thought we'd go to Sneaker night." I drew myself up proudly as I said it. "Basically a bunch of teenagers dancing in The Streets."

"You make it sound like that _Step Up_ movie," he commented.

"Yeah, they stole it from us," I grumbled. "Anyway, you coming?"

He thought about it for a second then said, "Eh, got nothing better to do."

Okay _no one _talks about The Streets like that in my presence. Not unless, of course, you actually _like _getting the crap being kicked out of you. "Listen man, I know we actually got a little closer these past few days, right up to the point that I consider you cool -" ugh, it sounds like a _relationship_, "- but if talk about The Streets like that, I have no problem stuffing you in a locker. No conscience."

"Fine. If you don't want me to come, then I'll just go." He turned to leave before I called him back.

"That's _not _what I meant!"

"Girl, make up your mind!"

"Okay, you know what? Just -

"_Put your sneakers on._

_Put your sneakers on._

_We're goin' dancin' all night long._

_I got somewhere to be._

_I want you to come with me._

_See, I've put my sneakers on._

_'Cause I'm gonna keep dancin',_

_After they all go home._

_So are you ready_?

_Did you eat_?

_Do you have the energy_?

_Are you reloaded_?

_Are you able to stay on your feet_?

_Don't want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats._

_We're gonna keep goin', and goin', and goin'._

_Yeah, 'cause,  
_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_All you gotta do is take a chance._

_Yeah, that's right._

_Its sneaker night!_"_

* * *

_

We were out in front of the dance club. Its gotta be like 11:30 now, and the place was closing. I gotta admit, as good as a dancer as Jake is in a studio where everything is already choreographed and rehearsed, he's _way _better at just cutting loose and just move it along to the music.

"_So now they're closing._"

"_Close it up, shut it down, go home now,_" went the owners and employees.

"_But this is far from the end._

_Second round, ding, its about to begin._

_'Cause I've got comfortable footwear._

_The weather is nice,_

_So let's take it outside._

_This needs some hand claps,_

_And the beat-box, and its alright._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Don't ya even worry about other plans.  
_

_Yeah, that's right._

_Its sneaker night!_

_When the sun goes down,_

_Oh we wake up._

_A good night's sleep._

_Ha! No need!_

_No problem staying awake,_

_When the beat is like an earthquake._

_And we're unstoppable._

_We're uncontrollable._

_Just admit it,_

_You can't stop it!_

_Its addictive!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Yeah that's right._

_Its sneaker night!_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Don't ya even worry about other plans.  
_

_Yeah that's right._

_Its sneaker night!_

_Oh, put your sneakers on._

_Oh, let's go all night long._"

**Okay, this came out _way _better in my head, but at least its something. Now I'm off to do what is probably an impossible history project that I _should _have been working on all weekend. Gah! Wish me luck! Oh yeah, and review!**_  
_


	17. Friends & Lovers

**Okay, so I have no real excuse for why this one took so long so I'm not gonna bother with making one up or anything, but I'm still really sorry that I'm such a procrastinator. ANYWAY! I hope that everyone had a good Christmas (or whatever you happen to celebrate) and New Year. So I decided that it takes me too long to come up with something for every song, so I came up with a new way to write this story. Instead of planning any of the chapters, all I'm gonna do is put my iPod on shuffle and see what comes up. Good, eh? I gotta warn ya though, that I almost never delete songs, so there are some pretty old ones on there. But that's an "oh well" type of situation. But I'm still taking song and chapter ideas if anyone has any! ANYWAY! To my reviewers...**

**mysterygirl123- Sorry! Sorry! I'm working on it! (No duh, why else would you be here?)**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- ...La la la la...updating...la la la la...**

**HealingSpringWaters- Well I figured that the title was too long, so yeah. And yeah, Judy's a violent crazy psychopath. Saying anything different would be a total lie. And I think Jake just has a thing for blonds. **

**Midnight Angel Sakura- 'Kay I'll have to think of something for that one. Thanks!**

**vicky- This title is just shorter, but that hardly matters huh?**

**This is an oldie called _Friends & Lovers_ by Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson**

**Robin's POV**

Choir room. Its almost four o'clock. Ryan's the only company I've got.

Don't ask why we're here. I seriously have absolutely no clue. Don't ask him either. _No sabe tampoco_. Ha! I knew Spanish was good for _something_!

Anyway, the only reason either one of us were here after school was 'cause apparently someone taped the same note to both of our lockers, telling us we had a special rehearsal type thing going on here.

And yeah, I'm in choir. So I come here to practice on a regular basis, _during _school hours, when there are people like Kim and Judy to joke around with. Or then there was that one time when Kim got the flu and Judy was in detention for starting another fight with Jake, and I ended up hanging out with a few people from the band and other random people I sometimes see on campus. So either way, this place is already full of people by the time that I show up. So do ya understand why its kinda weird being here alone with Ryan? Yeah.

We've been here for the better part of ten minutes, and we've already ruled out the possibility that this might be some kind of stupid prank 'cause the notes had the school logo on the top. You can only get that paper in the front office.

Then again, people like Jake and Judy are famous among the students for stealing stuff from there. There was this entire period of time when they spent all their time trying to one-up each other on what kind of stuff they can steal, and how much of it they can take at a time. It probably would still be going on if some guy wasn't caught trying to sell some of the stolen goods out of his locker. Last I heard, the guy was suspended and now the keys to the office are only carried by the principal, the vice-principal, and the janitor. Everyone else has to knock if they wanna come in. Though both Jake and Judy claim that they can get in and out without being detected. Whatever.

But the idea was automatically ruled out since Judy was one of my best friends and Jake was one of his, and neither one of us can remember ticking either one of them off lately, so there would be no need for them to try to lock us up in school. Nah, you have to seriously get under their skin if they're going to risk doing something stupid to get you back. Unless, of course, either one or the other decided to be annoying to the other. Then its a "_what's-another-detention-anyway?_" type of situation.

So Ryan's and my relationship is going alright, friendship-wise. I learned a bit about him. Like the fact that he's from Orlando, Florida, that he's got two brothers and one sister.

His older brother by two years Josh, was a total nerd, and not the cool kind either. But he was super smart all the same. I've seen him around school. He's a senior this year, but I know him 'cause he's Student Body President. He has Ryan's dark hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. But the resemblance pretty much stops there. Josh is kinda chubby (not to be mean or anything) and just has this sorta happy-go-lucky aura that makes all the "_cool kids_" take a crack at making fun of him.

His older sister Megan couldn't be more different. She was a junior this year, so only one year ahead of us. I've only seen her around a couple times, and from what I got from her, she's a total eco-freak. And I don't mean the "_reduce, reuse, recycle_" type, she's a hardcore tree-hugger. Makes _Friends For Change _look weak. In fact, the only reason she isn't a hippie is 'cause she knows that no one's gonna take her seriously, so she's really into academic stuff so she can go to college and become a motivational speaker and save the world...or something like that. She looks more like Ryan than Josh, and she was actually very pretty. Same skin tone and eyes as her brothers, and her long and wavy dark hair was put up in a half ponytail, and she only wore a little bit of makeup to keep up with personal appearances.

And then there was his younger brother Tommy. There wasn't much said about him. Why? 'Cause he was four. All I've heard about him was that he was a pretty cute kid, and that he looked almost exactly like Ryan when he was that young.

When he talked about each one of his siblings, he had a touch of pride in his voice, and when it came to parents, he went sour and spoke with a little bitterness and wouldn't explain why.

So I told him a little bit about my home life, which wasn't much since I lived with my dad and my older brother Jackson. He was also a senior, but the total opposite of Josh. He was skinny, popular, and has had his share of girlfriends, though none of them lasted very long considering how much of a moron he could be. It was extremely surprising to everyone that Jackson and Josh had quickly struck up a strong friendship. Jackson said that he was only "taking the guy under his wing", but he and Josh the nerd got along alright, no matter what kind of crazy trouble that they got themselves into.

I pondered over our unlikely families, the reason we were both here had finally walked through the doors.

"Hi Ms. Shanning," Ryan and I said at the same time.

"Hello!" she greeted us cheerfully.

* * *

"So you just want us to sing this song for ya to see if we wanna do it for the show?"

I gotta say, thank God that Ryan was a man of few words, 'cause Ms. Shanning was just confusing the heck out of me.

"Yes. After all, you both have the least amount of experience when it comes to talent shows."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, offended. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just pointing out the fact that Miss Tohomiko and Mr. Pedrosa have been a part of these shows for years. Miss Daily and Mr. Long have gatecrashed several times over the years in futile attempts to steal the trophy before being forced to wait until the show was over. Miss Bird, while you've spent your time entertaining at school dances, you've never even _been _to any of my shows."

I shrugged in a "_defeated_" sort of way. And when I say "_defeated_", I mean "_yeah whatever, now what?_". As usual, she didn't catch on to the sarcasm of my body language.

"Here." She handed the two of us sheet music.

"_Friends & Lovers_," Ryan read aloud.

"Yes," Miss Shanning said absentmindedly. She was trying to work the new stereo that had just arrived this morning since our old one was "_accidentally destroyed maliciously_" as Judy put it. And so far, Judy was the only one that knew how to work the thing. No surprise, Judy was a total techno-geek. As in, she could take apart any kind of computer and put it back together perfectly.

Ryan also noticed the trouble she was having. "Here, let me." And just like that, the thing was up and running.

Nice one.

"Just press this button to start it."

"Alright. Here we go."

The music started, and according to the music that Ms. Shanning gave us, I started first.

"_What would you think if I told you,_

_I've always wanted to hold you?_

_I don't know what we're afraid of._

_Nothing would change if we made love._"

His turn.

"_So I'll be your friend._"

Together now.

"_And I'll be your lover._

_'Cause I know in our hearts we agree._

_We don't have to be one or the other._"

Just him again.

"_I've been through you._

_You've been through me._

_Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see._

_We always know when its laid on the line._"

Together.

"_Nobody else is as easy to find._

_So I'll be your friend._

_And I'll be your lover._

_Well, I know in our hearts we agree._

_We don't have to be one or the other._"


	18. In My House

**Okay, so I wasn't even planning on updating, except that I was reading another fic with my iPod playing in the background. I guess I spaced out for a second there 'cause next thing I know, I'm here. So anyway, to my reviewers:**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- Well actually, I'm just a 14 year old who _loves _music from the 80's. I just recently added that song. Weird eh?**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- Thank ya!**

**HealingSpringWaters- Sorry, but not really. Given more time and loads of totally unnecessary thought, it probably would have been. **

**XS Fanatic- I was eventually gonna do a chapter with Linkin Park, but Aly and AJ is a good idea.**

**This one's another oldie called _In My House _by the Mary Jane Girls. Enjoy!**

Quiet. Empty.

Funny how the room didn't fit the same description of Raimundo's head. Usually it did, but this time it didn't.

He had chosen the abandoned locker rooms as his escape for the moment. These locker rooms were made for the football team when the school was first built, before there was such a thing as fire codes and stuff. So new ones were built, and these were left behind as storage rooms for easily-replaceable junk. Luckily, it was very rare that anyone ever even wandered in that direction in that time of year, when football season was over. And then there was a rumor that had been going around for a long time that there was a thirty-foot anaconda that had been laying its eggs under the thinly layered locker room floor. In other words, it was a good place to go if someone wanted to be alone.

Raimundo gave a humorless smirk. The last time he was here "alone" was before he became single again. Yep, this was where he and Kimiko got together when they didn't feel like dealing with school or friends, or just people in general. It was sort of their special place for quite a while. Before _she _happened anyway.

"Hello Raimundo," a voice purred from behind him.

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want Ashley?" he snapped without turning around to face her.

"Aw," she pouted. "Are you still upset about that Kimberly girl?" As she spoke, she walked towards him with his back still to her. "You shouldn't be. You don't need her. Besides, I thought we had something together." Her hands went for his shoulders in a sort of seductive way before he brushed her away roughly.

"Her name is Kimiko! And yeah, I'm kinda upset! Its _your _fault that she hates me now! And we _don't _and _wont _have _anything _together!" He was breathing hard when he finished.

Ashley pouted a little, letting Raimundo cool off before speaking again. "I think you mean its _our _fault that she hates you now," she said softly but cheekily. "It takes two to tango, Raimundo. And whether you like it or not, we _did _have something between us." She paused to let her words sink into the still-fuming boy. When he didn't change his expression, she tried a different approach. She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "You know what? You're right. We _didn't _have anything between us before. _But maybe we could change that. _

She leaned even farther towards him until their faces were only millimeters apart before he shoved her away from him even more roughly than before so she actually fell on her butt. He didn't look sorry. Nor did he make a move to help her up.

"What does she have that I don't?" she snapped angrily from her spot on the ground.

He only crossed his arms in response. She saw that she was getting no where, she picked herself off the ground and grumbled in defeat as she retreated from the old locker rooms and back towards the school.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I have to do _what_?"

There was a sound of a hand slapping someone in the face.

"Shut-up! Someone will hear you!"

Judy roughly removed the hand that had covered her mouth. "Man, what did ya do that for?" she whispered angrily.

"'Cause you were about to break a few windows," Jermaine smirked.

"Whatever." Judy smacked his arm playfully, but hard.

"So Daily," he said, rubbing his arm ruefully, "Doing the dare? Or being a chicken?"

"No-brainer, stupid," she said matter-of-factly. "You wanna see those anaconda eggs? Fine. I'll be right back."

* * *

Truthfully, Judy only saw Ashley try to seduce Raimundo before he shoved her away.

She snickered at the girl's stupidity. After all, Pedrosa had already been out with her, and as his twisted mind goes, it was time to find some other unsuspecting girl's heart before breaking it. That's what he did to Kimiko anyway. It only made sense anyway. Ashley just said something about him and another girl. Two-timing jerk-face!

Judy shook her head before starting for the edge of the locker room where the badly-made floor was chipping away. She tried to hide behind the building before she ended up picking a fight with Ashley before she got those eggs. Anytime afterwards would work perfectly though.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Stupid moron! Why is it that every boy just seems to want what they can't have? That doesn't even make any sense! Why can't they just take what they're given? It would make things way easier.

And what does he want that Kimiko girl for? He already went through her! Only makes sense that he just moves on to the next girl that wants him. But then he suddenly decided that once he broke her heart, and she didn't want him anymore, she was exactly what he wanted.

Which brings me back to "Stupid moron!"

It wasn't the fact that he rejected me that was bothering me, 'cause Jake Long had rejected me before, and it didn't really matter much. At least, it didn't until Wuya and Dyris had "accidentally" spread the rumor about it. They had claimed that they were "very secretly started a conversation about it, and a few people nearby just happened to overhear." It was possible that they were telling the truth, but most likely not. It had taken forever to track down and threaten everyone who heard to never speak of it again. A pretty easy threat to make considering who I had as back-up. There were nerds like Jack Spicer, and way cooler intimidating people like Wuya and Chase Young. Plus there were others like Vlad and Dyris and stuff. The only ones who we couldn't scare the crap out of were Kimiko, Robin, Judy, Jake, Raimundo, and that new kid Ryan. But none of them ever said anything about it anyway, so it wasn't much of a problem.

But this was _definitely _a problem. After the whole Jake thing, I decided I couldn't trust anybody with stuff like that. Thing is, I was so sure that Raimundo and I were good now that he and his "public girlfriend" were over, that I bragged about him and I going through this whole romantic and dramatic scene while we were in the cheerleaders' locker room. When I get back there, and Raimundo is totally ignoring me, its gonna be harder to squash out the rumors, what with my "friends" thinking that having someone fail is actually funny.

And because of that, I didn't feel like getting back too quickly. Right when I turned the corner, I almost tripped over a figure crouching close to the ground that turned out to be none other than Judy Daily.

* * *

"Watch it!"

"You're the one who's walking! Why don't _you _watch it?"

"What are you doing anyway? Resorted back to eating bugs have we? Can't get your own lunch?" Ashley smirked at her own little joke. Judy had to role her eyes. _At least she didn't make another stupid cat pun, _she thought gratefully, eying the preppy girl's cat-themed get-up.

"What are _you _doing here? Resorted back to stealing other people's boyfriends? Can't get your own loser?"

Ashley scowled.

"What? Did Raimundo cheat on you with someone else? Or did I hear that little argument wrong?"

"Actually no," she snapped matter-of-factly. "Believe it or not, he's into someone else now. And after all this time, you would think we'd actually be something, you know?"

Arms crossed, Judy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "See? That's the problem with dating a cheater: Destroys all the trust."

"Whatever," she snapped, no longer listening. Ashley began walking back towards the school when Judy's whisper came to her attention.

"_Wait till everyone gets an ear-full of this_!"

Ashley's head snapped around so fast that she surprised even herself that she didn't get whiplash.

The preppy girl thought it all over. True, she _could _just tell everyone that she and Raimundo were an item now, or she _could _wait for Raimundo to just cool off before approaching him again. Both would be good ideas if it weren't another piece in this game: _Judy Daily_.

She had just witnessed everything. Well, almost everything. Anything she might have missed, she had heard from Ashley herself.

_Stupid!_ She almost slapped herself. _Think! Think! Think! _she snapped at herself. And suddenly, _Light bulb! _She quickly rummaged in her kitten purse, looking for something.

"Hey! Raimundo!" she sang sweetly, walking past Judy Daily again, back towards Raimundo.

"What?" he snarled angrily.

She ignored his tone and put something in his hand.

"What the - What the hell is this for?" He held up a little key chain with little kitten decorations. And hanging from it was a single key, painted with hot-pink and black tiger stripes.

"A key," she said in that annoying fake-sweet voice.

"To what?"

"My house. Listen Raimundo, it doesn't matter how many girls you want."

"Oh, it doesn't, does it?" he said testily.

"Nope. In fact, I'm the _only _girl that you will ever need or want."

He scoffed.

"_Well you can just believe_

_I'm the only girl in your life._

_I'll be your sugar in the morning_

_And the sweet stuff you need at night._

_And you can just make believe_

_When it comes down to makin' love,_

_I'll satisfy your every need_

_And every fantasy you think up._

_So when you need a little peace of mind,_

_Come on over boy, anytime._

_I'll keep you happy and so satisfied,_

_In my house._

_In my house._

_So when you need some love and tenderness,_

_And its me baby that you miss,_

_Here's the key to unlock the door,_

_To my house._

_To my house._

_Woo-ooh-ooh-ooh._

_In my house._

_Woo-ooh-ooh-ooh._

_In my house._

_Well anytime of the day or night_

_When you call me, I'll be there._

_Just call me up on the phone_

_When you need someone around to care._

_And when you feel sad and blue_

_You just come and see me anytime._

_I'll be waitin' for you, dear._

_And all your fears_

_You can leave behind._

_So when you need a little peace of mind,_

_Come on over boy, anytime._

_I'll keep you happy and so satisfied,_

_In my house._

_In my house._

_So when you need some love and tenderness,_

_And its me baby that you miss,_

_Here's the key to unlock the door,_

_To my house._

_In my house._"

And in case Judy didn't hear any of that from around the corner where she was absolutely watching from, Ashley landed a full-on mouth-to-mouth kiss on him. At first, he was too shocked at her actions to do anything, but after a few seconds, he shoved her off of him, wiping off his mouth in disgust after throwing her house key at her feet.

"Listen! We've never had a thing! We will _never _have a thing! Stay _away _from me!"

* * *

Sure, it kinda hurt to hear him yell at her in disgust like that; for him to say that he didn't want her, that he wanted the girl he left for her.

But there was one thing that made her smirk in satisfaction: _Judy had ran back to the school, wide-eyed when she saw them with their lips pressed together. She was going to tell and already angry Kimiko._


	19. Womanizer

**So I wasn't even planning on updating this, but stupid Youtube wont let me log in at the moment, which is seriously ticking me off. ANYWAY! I'm eventually gonna start actually doing some of the requests that a few of my reviewers sent in the reviews, 'cause a lot of them were really good ideas, so yeah. Anyway, to my reviewers...**

**mysterygirl123- More like a little harder for Rai to get Kim back than it was in the first place.**

**Midnight Angel Sakura- I would feel a little worse for Raimundo at this point, but its gotta be totally bad for Kim too.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters- 80's music is my absolute FAVORITE! I have an entire playlist on my iPod made up of 261 songs dedicated to purely 80's, and it drives my family crazy ****'cause I hardly listen to anything else.**

**XS Fanatic- If Raimundo got to her first? I don't think that's a possibility considering how Judy's got a head start and the fact that he had no idea that she was watching any of it. But if he could, I probably would make him burst into song.**

**Spottedwind19- Should I take that in a good or bad way?**

**HealingSpringWaters- Well I sorta hinted at what happened between them before, but I guess it was better to just spell it out 'cause even I was having trouble believing it!**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I'm gonna use Britney Spears' _Womanizer _for this chapter, even though I don't really like her music that much. Just seemed fitting, you know?**

**Judy's POV**

"He did WHAT?"

"Yeah. Totally making out with that wannabe-kitten slut by those old locker rooms. Which is kinda weird 'cause they were arguing, like, two seconds before."

"Oh they were, were they?"

So I started to tell her everything that happened when I got there, starting with Jermaine's dare, even though I could tell she was only half-listening.

"That - that - " she stopped so she could think of a good/bad enough word to describe her ex.

"Need some help?"

"Please."

"Cuss words acceptable?"

"Sure."

"Jackass? Asshole? Bitch? Dick-for-brains?" The list went on without an end.

"You know what?" she interrupted. "Non-cuss words might work better."

"Uh...jerk-face?"

"Thank you. THAT JERK-FACE!"

"Oh crap, here he comes," I said, suddenly spotting the offender walking towards us. "Listen, I gotta go. Gotta tell Jermaine about that anaconda."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she waved me off, still not really paying attention. Not like I was waiting for her to dismiss me or anything, but it was worth a shot to dismiss myself in case she was actually listening to anything that I was saying.

* * *

"JERMAINE! JERMAINE! JERMAINE!" I swear, when is that dude when you need him. "JERMAINE!"

"Cool it, Daily. I'm right here," said a voice from right behind me.

"JERMAINE!" I yelled excitedly, glomping him. I know, crazy weirdo right? "JERMAINE!" He was pretty much carrying me now since I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Nobody will think something was going on between us though. Why? Well for one, I'm me. And second, everyone knows that we're just friends and we don't like each other in that way and never will. Third, I'M ME.

"Daily!" he said, imitating my weird name-calling thing. He looked at me up and down, hanging off of him. "What happened to those anaconda eggs? Get scared?" he added cheekily.

I let go of his neck and punched his shoulder before dropping down to my own feet. "No! But you're not gonna believe this!"

* * *

"Why am I here, again?"

"'Cause I said that you _had _to see this, and so you _have to _see this!" I said for about the tenth time as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why couldn't ya have just _told _me?" I could tell that he was getting ticked off, not that it bothered me much.

"'Cause I'm true to my word?"

He stopped and gave me a "_yeah freaking right_" look. Then we both just started laughing, _hard._ And this is why we get along so well. We're both just natural freaks.

"Seriously, you gotta see this."

"Ugh, I give up! We're already ten minutes late for class, everyone knows that we both didn't just leave early, and I can't see anything under those floorboards! Its too dark!"

There was no convincing him. He already had his arms crossed and had a pouty and stubborn expression on his face.

"Ugh, fine, so get this."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe - moronic - shoulda believed Judy - wannabe-kitten slut - two-timing - stupid ditz - traitor - says he's sorry - with that bitch - horrible - freaking - "JERK-FACE!" Whoops, screamed that last one out loud and scared a couple of freshmen girls away. Oh well, who cares? At least I didn't end up yelling one of Judy's, ahem, _other _words.

Judy was wrong; Raimundo wasn't coming towards us, he ended up walking the other way, fuming, like how I am now. I don't really know a reason why he would be mad at this point, after all, he successfully played me, and the slut who he left me for. And he got away with it with his reputation unscathed, even after his big secret was out. The only person's reputation who was hurt after that was mine, not that it really mattered much anyway. At least it got the word out that we were over.

So anyway, even though Raimundo didn't try another come-on, I was still fuming about this whole mess. I mean, Raimundo and I were over, right? Right. 'Cause he cheated, right? Right. So I really shouldn't care what he does anymore, right? Right. And I don't. But that still doesn't give him the right to tell me things that are screwing around with my head, things that make me wanna forgive him and we can start over, and then go making out with some other girl, right? Right! So what the hell, right? RIGHT!

He makes me so mad. Like, "_I wanna kick him in the throat_" kind of mad. 'Cause you're not supposed to do that! You _don't _do that! Only the king and nobles of asses would do that!

There was a time that I thought Raimundo wasn't the king. And when I say that there was a time, I mean before we broke up. Before we started dating, even. Before I even liked the guy, I knew he wasn't the kind to do that to girls' hearts. I mean, he's never been a player, and I was his first girlfriend, but he would never even think about doing that type of thing to _any _girl. He told off guys that did do that. But I guess that means that I never really knew him at all.

We read something like this last year. I don't remember if it was a poem, or a short story, or a freaking novel (no one pays attention in English class), but there was a word for that kinda guy that would mess around with a whole bunch of girls. What was the word? Casanova? Gigolo? Lecher? Seducer? Skirt-chaser?

No. _Womanizer._

"_Superstar_

_Where you from?_

_How's it going?_

_I know you_

_Got a clue,_

_What you doing?_

_You can play brand new to_

_All the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are_

_What you are, baby_

_Look at you  
_

_Gettin' more than just re-up  
_

_Baby, you  
_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up  
_

_Faking like a good one _

_But I call 'em like I see 'em  
_

_I know what you are _

_What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
_

_You're a Womanizer, baby  
_

_You, you, you are _

_You, you, you are  
_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You got me goin'  
_

_You're oh so charmin'  
_

_But I can do it  
_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You say I'm crazy  
_

_I got your crazy  
_

_You're nothin' but a  
_

_Womanizer_

_Daddy-O  
_

_You got the swagger of champion  
_

_Too bad for you  
_

_You just cant find the right companion  
_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
_

_It could be easy, who you are  
_

_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop  
_

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
_

_To think that I  
_

_Would be a victim not another  
_

_Say it, play it how you wanna  
_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
_

_You're a Womanizer, baby  
_

_You, you, you are _

_You, you, you are  
_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You got me goin'  
_

_You're oh so charmin'  
_

_But I can do it  
_

_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You say I'm crazy  
_

_I got your crazy  
_

_You're nothin' but a  
_

_Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
_

_You're a Womanizer, baby  
_

_You you you are, you you you are  
_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You got me goin'  
_

_You're oh so charmin'  
_

_But I can do it  
_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_You say I'm crazy  
_

_I got your crazy  
_

_You're nothin' but a  
_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Boy, don't try to front  
_

_I know just what you are  
_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
_

_You're a Womanizer  
_

_Oh Womanizer oh  
_

_You're a Womanizer, baby._"

I stopped and looked around. Where there were once several groups of people chatting about who-honestly-cares-what, was now totally empty.

_Phew_! I thought people might have found me talking to myself. I mean, I can take the whole "_best friends with that psychopathic Daily chick_" without blinking an eye, but people finding me talking to myself _like Judy_...I'd never be able to live it down.

The bell rang.

"Yay, time for lunch."

* * *

"WHO TOOK ALL THE STRAWBERRIES!

**Okay, I know, not the best way to end a chapter. Not even a good way to end a chapter, but hey, I spent the entire time checking my facebook messaging my cousin (who was in the kitchen down the hall by the way) trying to convince her to read this. Seriously, look at the message, copied and pasted:**

****

_(me) March 8 at 9:18_

_yeah right. its a typical kinda high school love story, with a few different twists that the high school musical didn't have. and besides, they wouldn't put it on broadway. the songs aren't original_

****

_(cousin) March 8 at 9:19pm [object Object]_

_EEHHH! That's beside the point. What twists?_  
_Who ate the strwberries?_

****

_(me) March 8 at 9:19pm _

_that, you gotta read to find out_

****

****

_(cousin) March 8 at 9:20pm [object Object]_

_On who had the strawberries?_

****

_(me) March 8 at 9:20pm _

_yeah_

**See? So anyway, make sure to leave a review on your way out, and I'm still taking song ideas. PEACE!**


End file.
